Un jour de pluie
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: OS - UA - Draco, étudiant à Oxford, doit donner des cours de soutien à Harry, un élève de terminale. Bien malgré lui, il se laisse emporter dans une relation étrange, passionnée et destructrice. HPDM - CONTENU EXPLICITE


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Voici un petit OS sans prétention, juste une façon de partager une autre de mes grandes passions: la langue française.**

 **C'est une scène du merveilleux film "The Reader" qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire.**

 **C'est aussi mon premier UA.**

 **A part ça, l'avertissement reste toujours le même:**

 **\- HPDM.**

 **\- rating : M+ 18**

 **\- Slash/yaoi : description assez explicite de relations entre deux jeunes hommes qui ne feront pas que se regarder dans les yeux. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

 **Maintenant que tout est dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Les phrases en italique sont censées être dites en français._

 **OS - Un jour de pluie**

La pluie tombe. Ce n'est pas rare en Angleterre, surtout au mois de novembre mais ça m'indispose. Car j'ai à nouveau oublié mon parapluie et que le temps de rejoindre ma voiture, je vais être trempé.

 _\- Professeur Malefoy ? Vous allez bien ?_

La voix de mon étudiant me prend au dépourvu. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là, à contempler les gouttes qui s'écrasent sur la fenêtre à croisée au lieu de terminer mon cours ?

 _\- Oui, dis-je sommairement. Où en étais-je ?_

 _\- L'amour, objet de la haine,_ répond le même étudiant _._

 _\- Oui, en effet. Hm… Phèdre se fait horreur d'autant plus qu'elle perçoit le dégoût d'Hippolyte. Au vers 678, vous noterez l'utilisation par Racine du terme "abhorre", qui est beaucoup plus fort encore que "détestes" car il représente à la fois la violence, la haine et l'horreur, et qui fait écho avec "encor". Faute de pouvoir obtenir l'amour d'Hippolyte, Phèdre tente de s'en faire détester car cela reste une façon d'exister pour lui. Elle y parvient par son comportement, à savoir l'avoir fait chasser par son père. Cependant, le dégoût d'Hippolyte ne vient pas de ce comportement, il vient de cet amour lui-même._

Comme d'habitude, le silence dans ma classe est religieux. Cette année, ils sont seulement quinze à pouvoir suivre cette matière, _Dramaturges français du 17_ _ème_ _siècle,_ que j'enseigne depuis trois ans maintenant à l'Université d'Oxford.

S'il y a beaucoup d'appelés et peu d'élus, c'est parce que je donne ce cours exclusivement en langue française. Et le français de Corneille, Racine ou Molière n'est pas à la portée du premier _british_ venu.

 _\- Vous remarquerez également l'utilisation du mot « monstre » dont on trouve deux occurrences aux vers 701 et 703. Ces vers encadrent le vers 702 : « La veuve de Thésée ose aimer Hippolyte ! ». Dans ce vers, Phèdre ne se nomme même plus, elle parle d'elle en tant que veuve de Thésée pour mettre en valeur l'inceste, en mettant dans le même vers « veuve de Thésée » et « Hippolyte ». Ceci démontre le dégoût que Phèdre a d'elle-même, allant jusqu'à parler de « sang vil » au vers 709._

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de la période de cours. Pour autant, aucun élève ne bouge. Je souris intérieurement à l'idée de les impressionner autant. Je me fais penser à mon professeur de chimie quand j'étais au Collège, une vraie terreur celui-là !

 _\- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous analyserez les notions de fatalité et de mort dans les vers 663 à 713. Et avant de sortir, vous déposerez ici l'essai que je vous ai demandé la semaine dernière sur le discours de la passion violente. Bonne fin de journée à tous._

A ce moment seulement, les chaises raclent sur le sol et les murmures s'élèvent dans la classe. Les élèves défilent devant mon bureau pour y déposer leurs copies. La dernière à le faire est Elizabeth Whittard, peut-être la plus brillante et la plus assidue de mes étudiants.

\- Vous avez un parapluie Professeur ?

\- Hm… non, je n'en ai pas.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je peux vous raccompagner à votre voiture si vous voulez. Moi je suis équipée, dit-elle en brandissant un grand parapluie aux couleurs de l'Université.

\- C'est gentil à vous Elizabeth mais je ne pars pas tout de suite.

Je vois la déception qui se marque sur son visage. Elle sort de la classe en me saluant poliment et j'en fais autant. J'aime beaucoup cette jeune fille. Elle est intelligente, charmante et très jolie. Mais elle perd son temps.

D'abord parce que je ne courrai jamais le risque de ruiner ma carrière et ma réputation en sortant avec une étudiante. Et à supposer que je le fasse, ce serait davantage pour le corps fin et musclé d'un étudiant.

Personne à Oxford ne connaît mes penchants. Même si les esprits sont tolérants, c'est quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi. Heureusement, je veille jalousement sur ma vie privée. Je vis dans un grand appartement en périphérie de Londres et quand je sors pour tromper ma solitude, je préfère l'anonymat des rues de Soho. Là-bas, je peux sans difficulté rencontrer un compagnon d'un soir qui n'attendra de moi rien de plus qu'une nuit de sexe sans sentiment.

Je rassemble mes notes de cours éparpillées devant moi et mon regard se perd sur le petit livre ouvert sur le bureau. _Phèdre_ de Racine. Je le referme rapidement, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à faire taire la douleur dans mon cœur. Comme si ce geste pouvait suffire à me faire l'oublier, lui.

 _Phèdre._ Ce par quoi tout a commencé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Dix ans plus tôt – Fin juin**

\- Miss McGonagall ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- En effet, Monsieur Malefoy. C'est à propos du programme de tutorat qui doit débuter durant les vacances.

Minerva McGonagall était directrice du bureau des admissions de l'Université d'Oxford. C'était une grande femme, au visage sévère. Elle était crainte par tout le monde car c'était elle qui faisait et défaisait les réputations au sein de la faculté et en dehors. C'est également elle qui chapeautait le programme de tutorat mis en place au profit des élèves qui terminaient le Collège et qui souhaitaient se mettre à niveau avant d'intégrer la faculté.

Il était vivement recommandé aux étudiants à partir de la deuxième année de se porter volontaires pour encadrer ces futures nouvelles recrues. Les matières qui rencontraient le plus de demandes étaient dans l'ordre : mathématique, physique, chimie et français.

\- Oui, dit-je courtoisement. Je pense m'y être inscrit. Comme les autres années.

\- Bien sûr. Et comme les autres années, alors que vous disposez de capacités hors du commun en français, vous persistez à vous inscrire pour dispenser les cours de latin.

\- Plusieurs de mes camarades se sont inscrits pour le français. Par contre, en latin…

\- Vous êtes le seul, en effet. Parce que vous savez très bien que les élèves de terminale s'inscrivent très rarement dans cette matière.

\- Je…

\- Ne niez pas Monsieur Malefoy. Je sais très bien à quel jeu vous jouez. Vous vous inscrivez chaque année pour que cela soit mentionné dans votre dossier facultaire mais vous choisissez délibérément une matière pour laquelle vous serez quasiment certain de ne pas être sollicité.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Peu importe, me coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, vous aurez un élève.

\- Ah. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Je l'imagine. A vrai dire, c'est un service qui m'a été demandé par mon ami, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du Collège Hogwarts. Vous le connaissez, je crois ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais moi-même inscrit à Hogwarts.

\- Vous êtes donc au courant du drame qui s'y est déroulé en mai de l'année dernière.

\- Oui. Un des enseignants a été tué par un élève.

\- En effet. Tom Jedusor, le professeur de philosophie. Tué par un élève qu'il tentait d'agresser sexuellement. Le jeune homme a été acquitté pour avoir agi en état de légitime défense. C'est de lui dont vous aurez à vous occuper.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- L'agression, le procès qui s'en suivit ont fortement désorganisé la vie de ce jeune garçon. Afin de lui éviter le redoublement, il a bénéficié au cours de cette année scolaire d'un programme de remise à niveau dans toutes les matières. Il est parvenu à passer ses examens assez brillamment, y compris en philosophie. Par contre, il a échoué en latin... Exceptionnellement, le jeune homme a été admis à représenter l'examen à la fin du mois d'août. S'il réussit, il obtiendra son diplôme et pourra faire des études supérieures comme il le souhaite.

\- Je comprends mais… pourquoi moi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Albus est un ami. Et il connaît la qualité du programme de tutorat de notre Université. Vous même êtes excellent dans cette matière et il le sait. Bien que Monsieur Potter n'étudiera pas dans notre Alma Mater, je souhaite rendre ce service au professeur Dumbledore.

Potter. Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait être en troisième année quand moi je terminais. Plus moyen cependant de me souvenir de ce à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Il est inutile d'insister sur le fait que votre participation à ce… projet, sera hautement appréciée par le Président de l'Université. Il ne manquera pas de relayer sa satisfaction à Monsieur Berger, son ami de toujours et Président de la Sorbonne. Vous souhaitez toujours poursuivre un troisième cycle là-bas Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- En effet, Miss McGonagall.

\- Bien. C'est donc entendu. Je remettrai vos coordonnées à Monsieur Potter et il se présentera chez vous lundi prochain à dix heures.

\- Je le recevrai avec plaisir. Bonne journée Miss McGonagall.

Je quittai le bureau passablement énervé. Mon été était ruiné.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **juillet**

10 heures 15. En plus, il se permettait d'être en retard… A peine avais-je pensé cela que la sonnette retentit.

\- Oui, dis-je par l'interphone.

\- C'est Harry. Harry Potter. Je suis…

\- Troisième étage. Appartement B, répondis-je brutalement.

Trois minutes plus tard, on frappait à ma porte. J'ouvris à un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes, pas très grand et très mince si j'en croyais ses vêtements trop larges qui flottaient sur son corps. Malgré ma contrariété due à son retard, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'apprécier immédiatement. Il avait des yeux verts, vifs, intelligents et il se dégageait de lui un mélange de force et de fragilité qui le rendait irrésistible.

Je me fustigeai mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées vis-à-vis de mon élève, mineur qui plus est. Bon, sans doute n'avions nous pas beaucoup d'années d'écart. Il devait avoir quoi ? Dix-sept ans ? Moi, vingt-et-un… ça ne faisait pas de moi un vieux pervers… mais tout de même, je devais être prudent.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Bien, Harry, c'est ça ? Bonjour, je suis Draco Malefoy, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour. Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Désolé pour le retard… Je ne connais pas bien ce quartier de Londres et je me suis trompé de métro.

Mon appartement se trouvait à Islington, un quartier privilégie du nord de la ville. Mon père me l'avait acheté quand il croyait encore que j'allais m'inscrire en faculté de droit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, allons dans mon bureau. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Jus de fruit ?

\- Un jus de fruit, merci.

Le temps que je revienne avec deux verres de jus d'orange, il était installé sur ma chaise de bureau, s'amusant à la faire tournoyer. Un vrai gamin.

\- Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où tu es allé dans ton apprentissage, dis-je en posant le verre devant lui. Où tu en es dans l'étude de la grammaire, quels auteurs tu as traduits, etc.

\- En grammaire, on a vu les degrés de l'adjectif qualificatif et de l'adverbe, le gérondif et l'adjectif verbal, les propositions relatives et les pronoms relatifs. Et le participe et l'ablatif absolu.

\- La valeur des modes dans les indépendantes et les principales, la valeur des temps dans les propositions infinitives ?

\- Hm… vaguement, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de jus.

\- Ok, et les textes ?

\- Suétone, Horace, Tite-Live, Cicéron.

\- Virgile ? Sénèque ? Ovide ?

\- Virgile et Ovide, oui. Pas Sénèque.

\- Bien. Je vais commencer par te faire traduire un texte pour évaluer ton niveau de vocabulaire et de grammaire.

\- D'accord.

Je lui donnai un extrait de la République de Cicéron, lui indiquant qu'il avait une heure pour le traduire, sans l'aide du dictionnaire. Il hocha la tête et se mit au travail immédiatement.

Je m'installai dans un fauteuil à côté du bureau, un livre à la main, le temps qu'il termine. Je ne parvenais cependant pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture, mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré par ce visage aux lignes douces. Des yeux, je traçais son profil, ce nez petit et droit, sur lequel des lunettes rondes glissaient inexorablement, ces lèvres pleines que la concentration serrait l'une contre l'autre. A intervalles réguliers, il remontait ses lunettes d'un doigt et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant entrevoir un pli soucieux au milieu de son front, ainsi qu'une cicatrice. Elle semblait ancienne, trop ancienne en tout cas pour être consécutive à son agression.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, me dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma cicatrice. Je l'ai depuis que je suis bébé, depuis l'accident de voiture. Moi j'ai survécu. Pas mes parents.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Je rougis furieusement, honteux de m'être fait surprendre en train de le reluquer.

\- Pas grave, dit-il. C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'eux.

\- Chez qui vis-tu alors ?

\- Mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Heureusement, je les quitte bientôt. C'est pour ça que je dois absolument réussir. Pour que je puisse aller à la fac et me tirer de chez eux.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement agressif que j'en fus surpris. Je préférai ne pas poser de question et le laissai poursuivre son travail.

Au bout du temps imparti, il me rendit sa copie.

\- Voyons cela.

Je pris le texte original et un stylo afin de corriger les fautes. Le début était prometteur jusqu'à ce que ça dérape complètement.

Voyant ma moue désappointée, il grimaça.

\- C'est mauvais ?

\- Tu as fait un contresens. En traduction, ça ne pardonne pas.

Il soupira. Il semblait tellement triste et déçu de lui-même que je n'eus pas le cœur de l'enfoncer davantage.

\- Allons, ne te décourage pas… Je note que tu maîtrises bien mieux la grammaire que je ne l'imaginais... Ton vocabulaire est précis et souvent très juste. Tu es doué Harry… beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

Il rougit légèrement sous le compliment et je le trouvai définitivement adorable.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à revoir les pronoms relatifs et l'adjectif verbal.

\- Bon… je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu reviens demain à la même heure ?

\- Ok.

\- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant un bout de papier. C'est le code de la porte d'entrée d'en bas.

Il me remercia, rassembla ses affaires et sortit en souriant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 juillet**

Les cours se passaient admirablement bien. Harry apprenait vite. Bientôt, nous aurions rattrapé tout son retard en grammaire. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour dans ses traductions. Il faut dire qu'il faisait preuve d'une rigueur exemplaire. Mais ce qui se révélait une force au départ, finit par devenir un handicap : il était trop rigoureux, il ne parvenait à faire passer aucune émotion dans ses textes. Pour Cicéron ou Sénèque, ça passait encore mais il passait complètement à côté quand il s'agissait de Virgile ou d'Ovide.

Je terminais la lecture des vers 1 à 89 du Livre IV de l'Enéide. C'était parfait sur le plan grammatical mais complètement aride sur le contenu.

\- Harry, tu as compris de quoi parlaient ces vers ?

\- Heu… oui. Didon confie à sa sœur son amour pour Énée, tout en affirmant son désir de rester fidèle au souvenir de Sichée, son premier époux.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ? J'ai mal traduit ?

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

\- Ce texte parle de passion, Harry ! De la passion de Didon pour Enée alors qu'elle vit dans le souvenir de son premier mari. Cette passion la dévore, elle est douloureuse ! On ne ressent rien de tout cela dans ta traduction. C'est… sec, presque mécanique ! Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est pas le latin le problème mais ta maîtrise de l'anglais !

Je le vis déglutir péniblement. Il fixait un point sur le sol sans rien dire, les mâchoires crispées. A le voir ainsi, je me serais bien donné des gifles. Je prétendais vouloir être enseignant et moi-même, je n'avais pas une once de psychologie.

Je repris plus doucement.

\- Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir parlé si durement. C'est évident qu'après ce que tu as subi, il t'est difficile de faire passer des émotions. Mais ça ne doit pas…

\- Quoi ?

Il s'était retourné brusquement vers moi, le regard dur.

\- Tu crois que mon agression a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

\- Hé bien, ce serait logique non. Tu as subi un traumatisme. Tu as…

\- Un connard voulait me baiser et j'avais pas envie, c'est tout. Si j'en avais eu envie, crois-moi, je l'aurais laissé faire. Pas de chance pour lui, ce jour-là, c'était non.

En disant cela, il me regarda droit dans le yeux.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Dans le fond, tu es comme tout le monde. Curieux. Alors, je vais te le dire ! Ce serpent a insisté. Il ne comprenait pas que non, c'est non. Il m'a attrapé, poussé dans une classe vide et fait tomber à terre. Puis il s'est allongé sur moi de tout son long. Il était déjà parvenu à m'arracher mon t-shirt et à ouvrir mon pantalon. Je l'ai repoussé. Comme ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai pris une chaise qui était à portée de main et je l'ai fracassée sur son dos. Mais il s'est relevé. Il m'a frappé avec une telle violence que j'ai vu trente-six chandelles. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il avait baissé mon pantalon. Une minute de plus et il me violait, ce connard ! Alors, j'ai attrapé un pied de chaise cassé qui avait roulé près de moi et je le lui ai enfoncé dans le ventre. Voilà tout ce qu'il y a dire. Je l'ai tué avec un putain de bout de bois.

Je fus choqué par… par je ne sais quoi au juste. Par le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu coucher avec son professeur s'il en avait eu envie ? Ou bien par la froideur avec laquelle il venait de relater les faits ? En mon for intérieur, je sus pourtant que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Harry avait un problème pour exprimer ses sentiments. Mais c'était peut-être déjà le cas avant son agression.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, dis-je pour me défendre.

\- Peu importe, répondit-il. Tout le monde veut savoir. Je m'en fous de devoir le raconter… Par contre, faut arrêter de croire que je suis traumatisé ! Je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui risque de partir en morceaux ! Les juges l'ont dit, j'étais en légitime défense. J'ai eu raison de tuer ce gros porc. Maintenant le sujet est clos, ok ?

Harry avait haussé le ton et je pris sur moi pour ne pas le remettre à sa place. Pour qui se prenait-il à me parler comme ça ? Au lieu de quoi, je dis :

\- D'accord. Mais il faudra que nous travaillions sur ce problème de traduction. Il y a de fortes chances qu'à l'examen, tu tombes sur un extrait de Virgile ou d'Ovide. Ou même Plaute. Tu te doutes bien que les examinateurs ne laisseront pas passer un tel manque de perception du texte !

C'était un peu mesquin de ma part de lui rappeler son échec passé mais mon petit discours fonctionna car il reprit plus calmement.

\- Je vais faire un effort… Tu m'aideras ?

\- Je t'aiderai, je suis là pour ça. Arrêtons ici pour aujourd'hui. On reprendra demain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 juillet**

\- Aujourd'hui, on change de registre, dis-je avec enthousiasme. On va traduire Cicéron.

\- Pfff encore… je croyais que je devais travailler sur les émotions, sur la passion ?

\- Parce que selon toi Cicéron n'était pas passionné ?

\- Bof…

Je secouai la tête en soupirant, consterné.

\- Attends-moi là ! dis-je en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

J'allai dans ma chambre et sortis un drap blanc de l'armoire. Je l'enroulai autour de moi à la manière d'une toge avant de retourner dans le bureau. Harry me regarda médusé avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

\- Imagine-toi à Rome, dis-je sans répondre à sa question. Il fait chaud pourtant le forum est noir de monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde se presse pour venir écouter un homme, un seul. Cicéron, dis-je avec emphase. Tout le monde veut entendre ce qu'il a dire sur Catilina, cet homme qui a conspiré contre Rome.

En disant cela, je grimpe sur ma vieille malle, celle qui renferme mes anciennes affaires d'école. Prenant un air important, la main sur le cœur, je me mets à déclamer.

\- 0 quelle tâche pénible que de gouverner, et plus encore de sauver la république ! Aujourd'hui, si Catilina, enchaîné et affaibli par ma vigilance, par mes efforts et mon dévouement, s'effrayait tout à coup, changeait de résolution, abandonnait ses complices, renonçait à ses projets de guerre, sortait de cette carrière de crimes et de combats, pour prendre le parti de la fuite et de l'exil ; on ne dirait pas que c'est moi qui ai désarmé son audace, confondu, déconcerté ses projets par mon activité, anéanti ses espérances et ses efforts : ce serait un innocent, jeté sans jugement en exil par la violence et les menaces du consul ; alors, on trouverait même des gens qui le regarderaient, non comme un mauvais citoyen, mais comme une victime, et qui verraient en moi, au lieu d'un consul plein de zèle, un tyran plein de cruauté.

Je fais une pause dramatique avant de reprendre. Harry, lui, s'est assis en tailleur à même le sol. Il ponctue mon discours par des hochements de tête appuyés, un poing levé ou des applaudissements, mimant une foule en délire.

\- Eh bien ! je consens, Romains, à essuyer l'orage d'une aveugle et injuste haine, pourvu que j'écarte de vous le danger de cette guerre affreuse et sacrilège. Qu'on dise, si l'on veut, que je l'ai chassé, pourvu qu'il aille en exil. Mais il n'ira pas, croyez-moi. Jamais, Romains, le désir d'échapper à la haine qui peut m'atteindre ne me fera demander aux dieux immortels que vous entendiez dire : Catilina est à la tête des ennemis, il s'avance en armes contre nous ; vous l'apprendrez néanmoins avant trois jours ; et si je crains que l'on me fasse plus tard un reproche, c'est bien plutôt de l'avoir laissé partir de Rome que de l'en avoir chassé. Mais puisqu'il y a des hommes qui donnent à son départ le nom de bannissement, que diraient-ils, si je l'avais fait mettre à mort ?

A ce stade de mon réquisitoire, je brandis un doigt vengeur en même temps que mon pied se prenait dans le drap et je basculai en avant. Harry tenta vainement de me rattraper mais je tombai lamentablement de mon piédestal. Nous finîmes au sol, allongés l'un sur l'autre, pris d'un immense fou-rire.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour nous calmer et seulement alors, nous prîmes conscience de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Harry me fixait de ses grands yeux verts, ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Nos visages étaient tellement proches que je pouvais goûter son souffle, un mélange de bergamote et citron, vestige du thé qu'il avait bu peu de temps auparavant.

Je m'éclaircis la voix et me reculai sans empressement.

\- Autant pour la superbe de Cicéron… et la mienne, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ça on peut le dire, confirma-t-il en riant et se redressant à son tour. Ceci dit, tu étais excellent… et passionné. Tu devrais être avocat !

\- Oh sûrement pas… mon père est avocat. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, dis-je en me dépêtrant de mon drap.

\- Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

C'était la première fois qu'il posait des questions sur moi. Nous étions tous les deux assis par terre, jambes croisées, et j'appréciai particulièrement l'instant.

\- Je voudrais enseigner.

\- Le latin ?

\- Non. La littérature française. C'est ma matière principale à l'Université. Et j'aimerais me spécialiser dans les dramaturges et les poètes du 17ème siècle. Mais pour cela, il faut que j'aille à la Sorbonne. A Paris.

\- Tu parles français ?

\- Couramment.

\- Wahou. J'aime bien le français. Même si je n'y comprends rien, j'aime bien entendre cette langue. Elle est belle.

\- Elle l'est. _"La langue française est une femme. Et cette femme est si belle, si fière, si modeste, si hardie, touchante, voluptueuse, chaste, noble, familière, folle, sage, qu'on l'aime de toute son âme, et qu'on n'est jamais tenté de lui être infidèle."_

Je lui traduisis cette citation d'Anatole France et il sourit, de ce sourire d'enfant que j'aimais tant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 juillet**

Je me suis souvenu de chaque jour, de chaque heure, de chaque minute que j'ai passée avec Harry. Mais ce jour-là plus que nul autre restera gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis le matin. Harry m'avait prévenu qu'il arriverait plus tard car il avait promis à ses amis de disputer un match amical de rugby. J'avais été surpris d'apprendre qu'un jeune homme aussi _fin_ que lui pratiquait un sport aussi… viril. Il s'était vexé de mon étonnement, rétorquant qu'il était petit, qu'il courait vite et que donc, il parvenait mieux que quiconque à se faufiler entre les adversaires.

Personnellement, je suis tout sauf un sportif. Il m'arrive de jouer au golf quand je rends visite à mes parents dans leur propriété du Wiltshire et j'aime assister aux matches de cricket, le mot clé étant « assister ».

Posté devant ma fenêtre, je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir arriver mon élève. Quelle idée saugrenue de disputer un match de rugby par un temps pareil… Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée mirent fin à mes récriminations et je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir.

Sur le seuil, je trouvai un Harry trempé comme une soupe et crotté des pieds à la tête. Il portait encore sa tenue de rugby et trimbalait avec lui un grand sac de sport.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me changer dans les vestiaires, ils étaient inondés à cause de la pluie. Ça te dérange si je prends une douche chez toi ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Entre vite, sinon tu vas attraper la mort.

Je le précédai dans la salle de bain. Alors que je lui montrais où se trouvaient le gel douche et le shampoing, il entreprit de se défaire de ses vêtements sales. Bientôt, il se trouva devant moi tout juste vêtu d'un boxer noir.

\- … sécher ?

\- Quoi ?

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, tant j'étais obnubilé par la vision de son corps. Il n'était en rien chétif comme je l'avais imaginé, bien au contraire.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux mettre mes affaires à sécher ?

\- Heu… oui… non… enfin si. Je… je vais m'en occuper.

Je ramassai le tas de frusques au sol et m'enfuis littéralement de ma propre salle de bain en claquant la porte. Adossé au battant, je tentai tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Putain, Draco… c'est ton élève. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Sur le court chemin qui me séparait de la buanderie, je psalmodiai cette phrase encore et encore, y compris alors que je plaçai ses habits dans le lave-linge.

\- Et merde, soupirai-je en avisant le panier de linge propre juste à côté.

Toutes les serviettes de bain s'y trouvaient. Cela signifiait que je devais retourner dans la salle de bain si je voulais qu'Harry puisse se sécher avec autre chose que le tapis de sol. Je pris un drap de bain et une serviette sur le tas et retournai sur mes pas. Je frappai à la porte et dis assez fort pour qu'il m'entende au-dessus du bruit de la douche.

\- Harry, je dépose des serviettes propres près du lavabo !

\- OK !

J'entrai et malgré mes efforts pour tenir mes yeux au niveau du sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de les relever. Même déformé par la paroi en verre, son corps était divin. Fin et musclé à la fois. Un dos parfaitement sculpté, une chute de rein infernale, des fesses rondes et fermes, des jambes galbées.

J'étais tellement hypnotisé par cette vision que je ne remarquai pas que le bruit de la douche avait cessé. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se retourna et ouvrit la porte vitrée que je sursautai. Pour me donner contenance, je pris le drap de bain que j'ouvris en grand comme s'il était tout naturel que je le tienne pour lui. Le temps qu'il sorte de la cabine, je ne manquai de remarquer la perfection de ses abdominaux, sa peau halée à peine couverte d'un duvet brun qui descendait du nombril vers…

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me ressaisir.

Harry ne semblait pas tracassé ni de se déshabiller, ni de se montrer nu devant un autre homme. Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle je ne faisais pas de sport : hors de question de partager un vestiaire ou une douche collective. Non pas que j'avais honte de mon corps. J'ai toujours été bel homme, c'est un fait. Disons plutôt que j'aurais eu honte qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie réagisse intempestivement à la vision du… voisinage.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir de telles préoccupations et en trois enjambées, il se dirigea vers moi. Il se tourna afin que je puisse draper la serviette sur lui, ce que je fis sans attendre. Mes mains restèrent sur ses épaules plus longtemps que nécessaire et je m'attendis à ce qu'il se dégage rapidement. Il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, il se laissa aller contre moi, la chaleur de son dos se répandant contre mon torse et ses cheveux mouillant ma chemise. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Ce simple son suffit à donner à mes mains une vie propre et elles commencèrent à le frictionner au travers du tissu éponge.

Les épaules, les bras, le torse, le ventre. Jusqu'à ce que mon poignet cogne quelque chose de chaud et dur. Je m'autorisai un regard qui tomba sur son sexe turgescent qui se dressait avec vigueur entre les pans de la serviette.

Comme je n'osais plus le moindre mouvement, il se retourna pour me faire face, laissant tomber le drap de bain au passage.

A cet instant, mon champ de vision était réduit à ses yeux verts qui me fixaient avec gravité.

\- Harry, je…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car ses mains avaient entouré mon visage et l'attiraient vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une telle délicatesse qu'elles me firent l'effet d'un souffle de vent.

J'étais subjugué, tétanisé. Mon existence se résumait soudainement à cette bouche d'une douceur incomparable. Quand je ressentis la caresse d'une pointe tiède et humide, j'entrouvris les lèvres, laissant sa langue épouser la mienne. Elles jouaient, se touchaient, se cherchaient, dans une synchronisation si parfaite que je me fis la réflexion qu'elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec plus d'ardeur, je songeai à cette phrase de Victor Hugo qui dans _La légende des siècles,_ comparait le baiser au lèchement d'une flamme. C'était exactement ça. Son baiser était brûlant et cette chaleur irradiait dans tout mon corps, consumant mon esprit. J'étais calciné par ce feu dévastateur, n'ayant pas assez de mes mains pour toucher sa peau, caresser ses bras, son torse, son dos, ses fesses.

Je fus brutalement ramené à la réalité par le bruit métallique de ma ceinture quand celle-ci heurta le carrelage. A ce moment seulement, je pris conscience que mon pantalon gisait au sol, ainsi que ma chemise. Quand le corps nu de Harry se pressa contre le mien, j'eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Harry… mon Dieu… je ne peux pas… nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Bien sûr que si nous pouvons, dit-il en parsemant mon cou et mon épaule d'une multitude de baisers.

\- Harry, non…

Il redressa alors la tête et me fixa. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir.

\- J'ai envie de toi Draco. Maintenant.

Il se dégageait de lui une telle force, une telle assurance que je n'eus plus la moindre résistance. Je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, glissant mes mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever. Il enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je l'amenai ainsi vers ma chambre. Je le déposai sur le lit avant de me débarrasser de mon boxer. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur lui et recommençai à l'embrasser. Son érection et la mienne se frottaient délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, nous arrachant de profonds gémissements.

Ma bouche migra dans son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Je léchai son nombril puis son bas-ventre jusqu'à arriver à son désir inassouvi. Je déposai un minuscule baiser sur le gland avant de faire rouler ma langue sur le pourtour.

Les soupirs et les râles expressifs poussés par Harry m'incitèrent à continuer mon exploration. Je finis par engloutir sa virilité toute entière tandis qu'il poussait un véritablement rugissement de plaisir.

Je remontai vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui poser la question essentielle.

\- Harry… tu as déjà… enfin…

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Et avec une femme ?

\- Avec personne.

Cette réponse m'étonna de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi entreprenant.

\- Ok… alors il vaut mieux que tu sois au-dessus pour la première fois, dis-je en roulant sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi.

\- Non. Je te veux Draco. Prends-moi, dit-il en se mettant à cheval sur mes cuisses.

Je fronçai les sourcils au son impérieux de sa voix.

\- Harry… la première fois est…

\- Douloureuse, je sais. Je ne suis pas complètement niais. Je me suis renseigné. Je sais aussi que si tu me prépares correctement, ça fera moins mal.

Il avait énoncé cela avec détermination et méthode comme s'il parlait du mode d'emploi d'une machine quelconque. Où était passé le garçon qui m'embrassait avec tant de passion il y a une seconde à peine ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être en dessous, insistai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi et mon champ de vision fut une fois encore, réduit à la perfection de son regard couleur forêt.

\- Baise-moi.

Deux mots. Simples et directs mais empreints d'une telle luxure que je ne pus protester davantage. Je le retournai sous moi et lui présentai mes doigts à lécher. Ce qu'il fit avec bonheur et volupté. La sensation de sa langue chaude et le bruit mouillé de sa salive avaient sur moi un pouvoir érotique que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Je retirai mes doigts de sa bouche pour les amener à son intimité. Je le pénétrai doucement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur de sa part. Comme rien ne venait, j'introduisis un second doigt en entamant un léger mouvement de ciseau. Son visage se crispa. Pour le détourner de cette sensation désagréable, je repris possession de son membre dans ma bouche. Il s'abandonna, gémissant sous la caresse buccale. Pendant ce temps, je pris de longues minutes pour parvenir à détendre suffisamment son orifice, du moins je l'espérais.

Alors que je m'emparai du lubrifiant, il me prit le tube des mains en me faisant rouler sur le dos.

Accroupi sur mon bassin, il en préleva une bonne quantité au creux de sa main et il se mit à me branler avec vigueur. Ses gestes étaient rudes mais maîtrisés. Une fois encore, j'étais subjugué. J'aurais pu jouir rien qu'à le regarder faire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Harry… soupirai-je craignant de ne pas tenir s'il continuait à me caresser comme il le faisait.

Il s'arrêta cependant juste à temps et releva les hanches afin de se positionner juste au-dessus de ma hampe. Il descendit lentement et je sentis mon gland pénétrer doucement son entrée. C'était une sensation absolument divine.

Lui, descendait inexorablement. Je voulus le mettre en garde de ne pas tout prendre d'un coup mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Il s'empala sur moi. Un cri résonna. Je ne pourrai dire s'il venait de lui, de moi ou des deux. J'avais le souffle coupé. J'étais prisonnier de l'antre le plus délicieusement étroit qu'il m'avait été donné de connaître. Il fallait que je bouge, absolument. La pression de ses parois sur mon membre était abominablement forte et mon corps ne voulait qu'une chose : jouir.

\- Harry… je vais…

\- Non, dit-il tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus incroyable. Sa façon de me donner des ordres ou la mienne d'obtempérer immédiatement. Toujours est-il que je restai là, immobile, le regardant comme s'il était la réincarnation d'un dieu. Ce qu'il était indiscutablement.

Il se mit alors à onduler, d'avant en arrière et de haut en bas.

\- Oh oui… continue… je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas.

J'en étais là. Alors que j'étais celui que le prenait, c'était moi qui en étais réduit à le supplier. Il continua ses mouvements et je pus voir le plaisir envahir tout son être. C'était tellement beau. Il était tellement beau. Ses joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, la sueur perlant sur son torse, son regard trouble, tout me donnait envie de lui. En cet instant, je n'étais plus rien sinon l'instrument de son propre plaisir. J'étais sa chose, j'étais en lui mais surtout, j'étais à lui. Et je ne voulais rien d'autre.

\- Touche-moi, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Je m'emparai de son sexe et le caressai au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin. Sans préavis, il jouit longuement, fortement, criant son plaisir sans pudeur. Sentant son orifice se resserrer autour de moi, je me libérai à mon tour, en tremblant, le corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Harry s'écroula sur moi, les mains à plat sur mon torse, la tête dans mon cou. Je l'entourai de mes bras en posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je n'avais jamais connu ça, dis-je tout bas.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Je l'avais déjà entendu rire mais là, maintenant, alors que j'étais alangui par la déferlante de l'orgasme, ce rire fut le plus beau son qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? demandai-je tout de même.

\- Non. C'était… incroyable. Puissant.

Puissant était le mot juste. Ce que nous venions de partager, je ne l'avais encore jamais vécu avec personne. Il souleva les hanches et me délogea de lui pour s'allonger à mes côtés, occasionnant une désagréable sensation de manque et de vide en moi.

Peut-être avait-il perçu mon malaise car il s'appuya sur un coude et d'une main, tourna mon visage vers lui.

\- Je veux que tu me baises encore, Draco. Aujourd'hui, demain, tous les autres jours. Car ce sera meilleur à chaque fois.

\- Tu es bien confiant, dis-je en plaisantant pour masquer le trouble qui m'envahit tout d'un coup.

Il se remit à rire en se réinstallant plus confortablement contre moi. Je plongeai lentement mais sûrement dans une certaine somnolence lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Lis-moi quelque chose.

\- Te lire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose en français. Ce que tu apprends à la fac… quelque chose que tu aimes. Oui, c'est ça… Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes.

Sa requête m'étonna mais une nouvelle fois, je ne me questionnai pas. Je pris un petit livret qui était en permanence sur ma table de nuit. _Phèdre_ de Racine. Une œuvre que j'avais déjà lue au moins dix fois et dont je ne me lassais pas. Je la connaissais presque par cœur mais je pris tout de même le livre en main car j'aimais sentir la sensation du papier sous mes doigts. Je l'ouvris et commençai ma lecture.

 _\- Ah ! cruel, tu m'as trop entendue._

 _Je t'en ai dit assez pour te tirer d'erreur._

 _Hé bien ! connais donc Phèdre et toute sa fureur._

 _J'aime. Ne pense pas qu'au moment que je t'aime,_

 _Innocente à mes yeux je m'approuve moi-même,_

 _Ni que du fol amour qui trouble ma raison_

 _Ma lâche complaisance ait nourri le poison._

 _Objet infortuné des vengeances célestes,_

 _Je m'abhorre encor plus que tu ne me détestes._

 _Les Dieux m'en sont témoins, ces Dieux qui dans mon flanc_

 _Ont allumé le feu fatal à tout mon sang,_

 _Ces Dieux qui se sont fait une gloire; cruelle_

 _De séduire le coeur d'une faible mortelle._

 _Toi-même en ton esprit rappelle le passé._

 _C'est peu de t'avoir fui, cruel, je t'ai chassé._

 _J'ai voulu te paraître odieuse, inhumaine._

 _Pour mieux te résister, j'ai recherché ta haine._

 _De quoi m'ont profité mes inutiles soins ?_

 _Tu me haïssais plus, je ne t'aimais pas moins._

 _Tes malheurs te prêtaient encor de nouveaux charmes._

 _J'ai langui, j'ai séché, dans les feux, dans les larmes._

 _Il suffit de tes yeux pour t'en persuader,_

 _Si tes yeux un moment pouvaient me regarder._

 _Que dis-je ? Cet aveu que je viens de te faire,_

 _Cet aveu si honteux, le crois-tu volontaire ?_

 _Tremblante pour un fils que je n'osais trahir,_

 _Je te venais prier de ne le point haïr._

Tout en lisant, je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry, toujours blotti contre moi. Il écoutait avec attention, semblant s'imprégner de la musique de la langue.

 _\- Faibles projets d'un coeur trop plein de ce qu'il aime !_

 _Hélas ! je ne t'ai pu parler que de toi-même._

 _Venge-toi, punis-moi d'un odieux amour._

 _Digne fils du héros qui t'a donné le jour,_

 _Délivre l'univers d'un monstre qui t'irrite._

 _La veuve de Thésée ose aimer Hippolyte !_

 _Crois-moi, ce monstre affreux ne doit point t'échapper._

 _Voilà mon coeur. C'est là que ta main doit frapper._

 _Impatient déjà d'expier son offense,_

 _Au-devant de ton bras je le sens qui s'avance._

 _Frappe. Ou si tu le crois indigne de tes coups,_

 _Si ta haine m'envie un supplice si doux,_

 _Ou si d'un sang trop vil ta main serait trempée,_

 _Au défaut de ton bras prête-moi ton épée._

 _Donne._

Je m'arrêtai là et posai le livre refermé sur ma poitrine.

\- C'est beau. Ça raconte quoi ?

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si c'est beau puisque tu ne comprends pas ? demandai-je en me moquant légèrement.

\- C'est beau, c'est tout. Les sons, les mots, la manière dont ils tournent dans ta bouche. Je voudrais être ces mots.

Je restai un instant interdit face à ce propos, pour le moins inattendu.

\- Alors ? Ça raconte quoi ? redemanda-t-il, me coupant dans mon introspection.

\- C'est une tragédie qui conte l'histoire de Phèdre, seconde femme de Thésée, roi d'Athènes. Phèdre éprouve un amour criminel pour Hippolyte, le fils de son époux. Thésée est absent et la rumeur de sa mort se répand dans Athènes. C'est Phèdre elle-même qui vient annoncer la nouvelle à Hippolyte. Lors de cette entrevue, elle s'égare et elle lui fait l'aveu de ses coupables sentiments. Hippolyte, épouvanté, la repousse avec horreur et Phèdre, humiliée, jure de se venger de cet affront. Ce que je viens de te lire est la déclaration de Phèdre à Hyppolite.

\- Je suppose que ça finit mal.

\- Plutôt oui. Thésée finalement, est vivant. Pour sauver l'honneur de sa maîtresse, Oenone, la nourrice de Phèdre va accuser Hippolyte. Thésée, se croyant trahi par son fils, va le maudire, le chasser de la ville et conjurer Poséidon de le punir. Hippolyte meurt. Phèdre, terrassée par le chagrin et le remord, décide de tout avouer à Thésée. Mais elle s'est empoisonnée au préalable et tombe morte aux pieds de son mari au terme de son aveu.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu aimes cette histoire ? C'est triste. Ils meurent tous. Ils font de l'amour quelque chose qui rend malheureux.

Je souris à la naïveté de sa remarque.

\- Hm… c'est plus compliqué que ça. Pour moi, lire _Phèdre_ , c'est comme rencontrer l'absolu. C'est tout ou rien. Le choix est simple et atroce à la fois : ou bien tu m'aimes ou bien je te tue. L'amour y est possessif, ravageur, autodestructeur. Jaloux et cruel. Mais aussi totalement révélé. C'est la passion à l'état pur.

\- Tu as déjà connu un amour pareil ? me demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Non.

Ma réponse sommaire et catégorique lui fit lever la tête.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça ne t'arrivera jamais.

\- Je dis ça parce que dans ma famille, la passion est une tare, un égarement, un emportement de l'esprit qu'il faut combattre à tout prix. Mon père est un des plus grands avocats de ce pays. Ma mère enseigne la philosophie du droit à Cambridge. Ils m'ont appelé Draco, en hommage au législateur grec du VIIème siècle avant JC. Il a promulgué des lois tellement sévères qu'on lui doit l'expression « draconien ». Tu imagines ?

Je soupirai lourdement.

\- Pour mes parents, tout se résume à la loi, aux règles à respecter. Et moi je n'en respecte aucune…

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas être avocat ?

\- Parce que je veux enseigner.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu viens de me dire que ta mère enseigne à Cambridge. Comment peuvent-ils te reprocher de vouloir faire la même chose ?

\- Moi je veux enseigner la littérature française. D'après mon père, je me complais dans l'inutile, le trivial. Je gâche mes capacités à m'intéresser à des choses futiles, dignes de bohémiens, de saltimbanques, qui plus est, dans une langue de va-nu-pieds.

\- Mais malgré ça, il paye tes frais d'inscription, cet appartement…

Je haussai les épaules dédaigneusement.

\- Mon père n'est pas fou. Il sait que je suis le meilleur de ma promotion. Les professeurs et le recteur ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur moi. Sa réputation serait ternie s'il laissait son fils unique, livré à lui-même, sans le sou, simplement parce qu'il a choisi d'étudier la littérature plutôt que le droit.

\- Quel hypocrite.

\- Parfaitement résumé. Par contre, il me laisserait crever sans remord s'il savait ce que je suis réellement.

\- Ce que tu es ?

\- Un anormal, une erreur de la nature, une abomination. Pour lui, il n'y a pas de mot assez dur et assez cruel pour désigner un homosexuel.

Harry ne disait plus rien mais je savais qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

\- C'est ce que je suis aussi ? finit-il par demander. Je suis gay ?

\- Ah, en général, quand un homme couche avec un autre homme et qu'il aime ça, on peut dire qu'il est gay, dis-je en riant. A moins que tu ne sois également attiré par les femmes, auquel cas tu serais bisexuel… à toi de savoir où tu te situes.

Je me rendis compte en l'énonçant que je n'aimais pas particulièrement cette idée. Harry lui, soupira longuement.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. Je ne suis attiré par personne… A part toi, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

\- Personnellement, ça me convient parfaitement ! dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Harry se redressa et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Il aurait pu continuer des heures sans que je ne m'en lasse jamais.

\- Tu sais quoi Draco ? me dit-il soudain, les yeux flamboyants. Au diable ton père et ses préjugés débiles. Au diable Phèdre et ses amours contrariées. Au diable tout ce qui n'est pas toi et moi.

Il prit le livre qui reposait toujours sur mon torse et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa comme si c'était notre dernier jour sur terre.

Dehors, la pluie tombait encore.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet**

Chaque jour qui passait me rapprochait un peu plus de l'abîme.

A peine arrivé, Harry m'embrassait comme un damné. Mes faibles protestations pour qu'il étudie son latin tout de même un petit peu, mourraient sous sa bouche exigeante. Ensuite, c'était toujours la même chose : je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, il ordonnait, il exigeait et j'obéissais. J'étais tout simplement incapable de lui résister. Il décidait de tout, de ma position, de la sienne, de quand je devais le toucher, de quand je devais me toucher, de quand j'avais le droit de jouir.

Pourtant, c'était toujours moi qui le prenais. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être rempli de moi, me disait-il. Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste à de tels mots ?

Il était loin le petit Harry, réservé, studieux et appliqué qui avait passé la porte de mon appartement le premier juillet dernier. Celui dont je doutais qu'il puisse être traversé par une quelconque émotion. Depuis quinze jours maintenant, je ne connaissais plus qu'un Harry passionné, lascif, qui se livrait sans retenue aux plaisirs de la chair.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'abandonnait à moi et plus je m'attachais à lui. Je n'osais pas formuler à voix haute le sentiment qui naissait en moi, inexorablement. Le dire lui aurait conféré une réalité que je voulais occulter quelques temps encore.

J'avais peur. Peur de ces mots simples mais pourtant si forts, si destructeurs. Peur qu'il ne me les renvoie en pleine figure, en riant de moi.

Alors, je travestissais mes sentiments dans les textes et les poèmes que je lui lisais. Car cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Blotti, nu et repu, contre moi, il voulait toujours que je lui lise quelque chose. Et c'est ce que je faisais en prenant chaque fois soin de choisir un texte qui parlait d'amour. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas. C'est ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Chaque jour, je lui disais combien je l'aimais sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Evidemment, je me rendais compte que cette relation était tout sauf saine. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on parler d'une relation ? Lui voulait tout savoir de moi. Il me questionnait inlassablement sur mon enfance, mon adolescence, sur mes parents, sur ma vie et je lui répondais en toute franchise. Moi, en retour, je n'avais rien. Chaque fois que je lui demandais quelque chose de personnel, il détournait la conversation, disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pareil quand je le questionnais sur son avenir, sur ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il disait qu'il ne savait pas. Quand je lui faisais remarquer que la rentrée universitaire était dans peu de temps, il se contentait de hausser les épaules, décrétant qu'il choisirait au dernier moment.

En fait, si j'avais tellement besoin de savoir, c'était simplement pour me préparer à ne peut-être plus le voir aussi souvent. Ou même plus du tout. Et plus ça allait, plus cette perspective devenait insupportable.

J'étais comme un drogué. En manque de lui sitôt qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop. J'étais devenu dépendant, jaloux, possessif. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me détestais mais je ne voulais pourtant rien changer.

Je me faisais peur aussi.

Trois jours auparavant, Harry arriva plus tard que d'habitude sans m'avoir prévenu… J'étais furieux. Quand il se présenta à la porte, je refusai de le laisser entrer. Je lui hurlai dessus, lui disant que je n'étais pas un bouche-trou, que je ne dépendais pas de son bon vouloir et qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le baiser. Avant de claquer la porte, j'eus le temps de voir ses grands yeux verts écarquillés de peur.

Les deux heures suivantes, je fis les cent pas dans mon appartement, horrifié par mon comportement, me maudissant pour ce que je lui avais dit. Je tentai de le joindre sur son portable mais sans succès, je tombai immédiatement sur sa boîte vocale. Finalement, j'attrapai mes clés de voiture. Il fallait que je le retrouve même si je ne savais pas où chercher.

J'ouvris ma porte à la volée et je faillis m'étaler dans l'entrée en butant contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harry.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis dans le coin entre le mur et la porte. Il n'avait manifestement pas bougé de là depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il leva sur moi des yeux noyés de chagrin et je tombai à genoux devant lui, le prenant dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha à moi en psalmodiant des excuses. Il me disait qu'il était désolé, que je n'étais pas un bouche-trou, qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en colère.

Ce fut plus que je ne pus en supporter. Je le serrai contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai le plus tendrement possible. Il me rendit mon baiser immédiatement et avec ardeur. Je me relevai avec lui et le fis entrer dans l'appartement. Je l'amenai dans ma chambre, où pour une fois, il me laissa lui faire tout ce que je voulais, exactement comme je le voulais. Mais il ne dérogea cependant pas à son habitude de me demander de la lecture.

La veille, j'avais préparé un recueil de poèmes de Baudelaire mais je changeai d'avis.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras et en me levant.

Sans prendre la peine de me couvrir, j'allai dans le bureau chercher l'exemplaire du livre de Zola, _La faute de l'Abbé Mouret_. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais il fallait que je lui lise ce texte.

Je me réinstallai confortablement dans le lit, Harry tout contre moi comme à son habitude, son bras entourant ma taille, sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- « Et pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? demanda de nouveau Albine. Il sourit, il ne répondit pas d'abord. Puis il dit :_

– _Je t'aime parce que tu es venue. Cela dit tout. . . Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, nous nous aimons. Il me semble que je ne vivrais plus, si je ne t'aimais pas. Tu es mon souffle._

 _Il baissa la voix, parlant dans le rêve._

– _On ne sait pas cela tout de suite. Ça pousse en vous avec votre cœur. Il faut grandir, il faut être fort. . . Tu te souviens comme nous nous aimions ! Mais nous ne le disions pas. On est enfant, on est bête. Puis, un beau jour, cela devient trop clair, cela vous échappe. . . Va, nous n'avons pas d'autre affaire nous nous aimons parce que c'est notre vie de nous aimer._

 _Albine, la tête renversée, les paupières complétement fermées, retenait son haleine. Elle goûtait le silence encore chaud de cette caresse de paroles._

– _M'aimes-tu ? M'aimes-tu ? balbutia-t-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux._

 _Lui, resta muet, très malheureux, ne trouvant plus rien à dire, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il promenait lentement le regard sur son visage rose, qui s'abandonnait comme endormi les paupières avaient une délicatesse de soie vivante la bouche faisait un pli adorable, humide d'un sourire le front était une pureté, noyée d'une ligne dorée à la racine des cheveux. Et lui, aurait voulu donner tout son être dans le mot qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres, sans pouvoir le prononcer. Alors, il se pencha encore, il parut chercher à quelle place exquise de ce visage il poserait le mot suprême. Puis, il ne dit rien, il n'eut qu'un petit souffle. Il baisa les lèvres d'Albine._

– _Albine, je t'aime !_

– _Je t'aime Serge ! »_

Harry ne comprenait peut-être pas le français mais comme tout le monde, il savait ce que _je t'aime_ signifiait. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je sentis son bras se resserrer autour de moi au moment où je prononçai ces mots. Je continuai :

\- _« Et ils s'arrêtèrent, frémissants de ce premier baiser. Elle avait ouvert les yeux très-grands. Il restait la bouche légèrement avancée. Tous deux, sans rougir, se regardaient. Quelque chose de puissant, de souverain les envahissait c'était comme une rencontre longtemps attendue, dans laquelle ils se revoyaient grandis, faits l'un pour l'autre, à jamais liés. Ils s'étonnèrent un instant, levèrent les regards vers la voûte religieuse des feuillages, parurent interroger le peuple paisible des arbres, pour retrouver l'écho de leur baiser. Mais, en face de la complaisance sereine de la futaie, ils eurent une gaieté d'amoureux impunis, une gaieté prolongée, sonnante, toute pleine de l'éclosion bavarde de leur tendresse._

– _Ah ! conte-moi les jours où tu m'as aimée. Dis-moi tout. . . M'aimais-tu, lorsque tu dormais sur ma main ? M'aimais-tu, la fois que je suis tombée du cerisier, et que tu étais en bas, si pâle, les bras tendus ? M'aimais-tu, au milieu des prairies, quand tu me prenais à la taille pour me faire sauter les ruisseaux ?_

– _Tais-toi, laisse-moi dire. Je t'ai toujours aimée. . . Et toi, m'aimais-tu ? m'aimais-tu ?_

 _Jusqu'à la nuit, ils vécurent de ce mot aimer qui, sans cesse, revenait avec une douceur nouvelle. Ils le cherchaient, le ramenaient dans leurs phrases, le prononçaient hors de propos, pour la seule joie de le prononcer. Serge ne songea pas à mettre un second baiser sur les lèvres d'Albine. Cela suffisait à leur ignorance, de garder l'odeur du premier »._

Je reposai le livre, attendant le verdict. Harry faisait toujours l'un ou l'autre commentaire au terme de ma lecture. Parfois pour poser des questions sur l'histoire mais le plus souvent pour me parler de la « musique » de la langue.

J'attendis mais comme rien ne venait, je finis par relever légèrement la tête pour le regarder. A ce moment, je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler sur mon torse. Harry pleurait.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. Tout va bien, dit-il en se redressant et en m'embrassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre résonnait à nouveau de nos soupirs et de nos gémissements confondus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je repensai à tout cela, debout devant ma fenêtre, l'humeur morose malgré le soleil resplendissant.

Harry m'avait annoncé la veille qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il fêtait son anniversaire dans la famille de son meilleur ami, comme chaque année depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Ça ne l'emballait pas plus que ça mais il se sentait obligé d'y aller.

En mon for intérieur, j'étais frustré. J'avais attendu qu'il me demande de l'accompagner mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Finalement, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Ni son petit-ami, ni son ami. Seulement son prof de latin à durée déterminée et accessoirement le mec avec qui il s'envoyait à l'air tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour. En aucun cas quelqu'un qui valait la peine d'être présenté à son meilleur ami.

Je passai la journée à tourner en rond. Alors que j'étais chez moi, je n'étais bien nulle part. Toutes les pièces me rappelaient Harry et criaient son absence. Le salon où nous buvions un thé entre deux leçons de grammaire. Le bureau où je le voyais concentré sur une traduction. La salle de bain où tout avait commencé. La chambre, où tout avait continué.

Finalement, je m'installai sur le balcon, relisant _Phèdre_ pour la ixième fois. Cet amour impossible qui avait fini par la détruire était en train de me consumer moi aussi. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de ce que je vivais avec Harry.

Je devais en finir. Je pris la ferme résolution de lui parler quand il reviendrait demain. Je lui dirais qu'il avait été une plaisante distraction de vacances mais que je devais revenir à des choses sérieuses. Après tout, je me devais d'être irréprochable cette année si je voulais partir à la Sorbonne l'année suivante. Quant à lui, il devait également penser à son avenir. Il devait réussir son examen de latin et ensuite choisir une bonne université. Pourquoi pas Edimbourg ?

J'allais lui parler. Mettre fin à ce ridicule emportement. Je n'étais pas Phèdre. J'étais Thésée. Et j'allais bannir Harry de ma vie une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand on frappa à la porte. Je sursautai. A moins que ce ne soit ma vieille voisine de 90 ans, grabataire et mal voyante, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Lui seul avait le code de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Ecartelé entre l'excitation de le voir finalement et les résolutions que je venais de prendre, je restai immobile au milieu du salon pendant une bonne minute. Un nouveau coup m'incita à bouger. Je tentai de respirer calmement. Ce que je comptais lui dire demain, je le lui dirais aujourd'hui.

J'expirai lentement avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte. C'était bien lui. Il se tenait là, un peu gêné, le visage fendu par ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Ses yeux me fixaient avec un tel contentement que je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le serrer contre moi.

\- Harry, dis-je froidement. Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.

Son sourire se fana immédiatement et cela m'arracha le cœur.

\- Je… je suis désolé. J'avais envie de te voir… Je m'ennuyais là-bas. Tu me manquais Draco… et puis je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne quand même…

Mon cœur rugissait de bonheur mais je pris soin de n'en rien montrer. Je m'écartai néanmoins de la porte pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait entrer. Il fit un pas puis deux, craignant sans doute que je change d'avis et que je le rejette comme il y a trois jours. Je m'en voulus de lui inspirer une telle crainte mais je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

En finir. Aujourd'hui.

\- Alors cette fête d'anniversaire ? C'était bien ?

\- Ouais… bof. C'était sympa. Il y avait du monde, trop de monde en fait… et la seule personne que je voulais voir n'était pas là.

Je ne pus retenir un rire méprisant. Il disait cela comme si j'en étais le responsable.

\- Tu sais Harry… il y avait un moyen très simple pour remédier à ça. Il te suffisait de me demander de t'accompagner. Ce que tu n'as pas fait…

\- Draco, je…

\- Oh ne te tracasse pas. C'est vrai au fond… je suis quoi pour toi ? On baise ensemble depuis quinze jours mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour assister à ta fête d'anniversaire !

Oh mon dieu, j'étais pathétique. Jaloux, faible et définitivement pathétique. Si mon père m'avait vu à cet instant, il m'aurait déshérité et renié dans la foulée.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu sois là Draco… mais je n'ai pas encore parlé de toi à Ron et je ne voulais pas t'amener chez les Weasley comme ça. C'était…

\- Weasley ? Comme Percy Weasley ?

\- Oui… c'est un des frères de Ron. Tu le connais ?

\- J'étais à Hogwarts je te rappelle. Ce Weasley-là était de la même année que moi… Il était pauvre, moche et chiant. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle de lui. C'est déjà pas mal.

Je le vis tiquer à ma description du frère de son ami. Il continua cependant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Draco, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine.

\- Fait de la peine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dis-je méchamment. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me faire de la peine. Tu ne comptes pas assez pour me faire de la peine !

Il accusa le coup. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles, fausses au demeurant. Non seulement il avait le pouvoir de me faire de la peine, mais il avait aussi le pouvoir de me détruire tout entier.

Pourtant, il ne recula pas. Il sortit une feuille de papier froissée de la poche arrière de son jeans. Il la tenait fermement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Tu vois Draco… aujourd'hui, je voulais te lire ceci, dit-il en levant la main qui tenait le papier. Je voulais que pour une fois, ce soit toi qui m'entendes te dire de jolies choses.

A mesure qu'il parlait, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et ma détermination flanchait.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien mais je… je vais te le lire quand même.

Il déplia sa feuille de papier et s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa voix était faible, elle tremblait légèrement, tout comme ses doigts.

 _\- Je respire où tu palpites,_

 _Tu sais ; à quoi bon, hélas !_

 _Rester là si tu me quittes,_

 _Et vivre si tu t'en vas ?_

 _A quoi bon vivre, étant l'ombre_

 _De cet ange qui s'enfuit ?_

 _A quoi bon, sous le ciel sombre,_

 _N'être plus que de la nuit ?_

 _Je suis la fleur des murailles_

 _Dont avril est le seul bien._

 _Il suffit que tu t'en ailles_

 _Pour qu'il ne reste plus rien._

 _Tu m'entoures d'Auréoles ;_

 _Te voir est mon seul souci._

 _Il suffit que tu t'envoles_

 _Pour que je m'envole aussi._

 _Si tu pars, mon front se penche ;_

 _Mon âme au ciel, son berceau,_

 _Fuira, dans ta main blanche_

 _Tu tiens ce sauvage oiseau._

 _Que veux-tu que je devienne_

 _Si je n'entends plus ton pas ?_

 _Est-ce ta vie ou la mienne_

 _Qui s'en va ? Je ne sais pas._

 _Quand mon orage succombe,_

 _J'en reprends dans ton coeur pur ;_

 _Je suis comme la colombe_

 _Qui vient boire au lac d'azur._

 _L'amour fait comprendre à l'âme_

 _L'univers, salubre et béni ;_

 _Et cette petite flamme_

 _Seule éclaire l'infini_

 _Sans toi, toute la nature_

 _N'est plus qu'un cachot fermé,_

 _Où je vais à l'aventure,_

 _Pâle et n'étant plus aimé._

 _Sans toi, tout s'effeuille et tombe ;_

 _L'ombre emplit mon noir sourcil ;_

 _Une fête est une tombe,_

 _La patrie est un exil._

 _De quoi puis-je avoir envie,_

 _De quoi puis-je avoir effroi,_

 _Que ferai-je de la vie_

 _Si tu n'es plus près de moi ?_

 _Que ferai-je de la lyre,_

 _De la vertu, du destin ?_

 _Hélas ! et, sans ton sourire,_

 _Que ferai-je du matin ?_

 _Que ferai-je, seul, farouche,_

 _Sans toi, du jour et des cieux,_

 _De mes baisers sans ta bouche,_

 _Et de mes pleurs sans tes yeux !_

Victor Hugo. _Les contemplations_. Je portai la main à ma bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui menaçait d'en sortir.

\- Mon accent est certainement déplorable mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'exercer plus longtemps. Voilà. Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à… ressentir des choses.

\- Ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps… tu comprenais ce que j'étais en train de te lire ?

\- Pas au début… mais tu l'as dit… j'apprends vite. Je me suis procuré chacun des livres dont tu m'as lu un extrait. Je les relisais le soir, chez moi… avec un dictionnaire. Je me suis mis à comprendre certains mots. Puis les mots sont devenus des phrases… Alors, oui, j'ai compris certaines choses.

Pour le coup, j'étais médusé.

\- Bien, dit-il alors en posant sa feuille sur la table basse. Je vais y aller. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Merci pour les leçons de latin. Je suis quasiment certain de réussir… grâce à toi. Et merci aussi… pour tout le reste. Je ne l'oublierai jamais… Adieu Draco.

Il me fallut un temps avant de mesurer la portée de ses paroles, de comprendre qu'il allait partir. Et ne plus revenir.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon en direction de la porte, je le retins par le bras.

\- Attends… Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît Harry, ne pars pas. Pas tout de suite. _A quoi bon vivre, étant l'ombre de cet ange qui s'enfuit ? A quoi bon, sous le ciel sombre, n'être plus que de la nuit ?_ soufflai-je en répétant un des vers qu'il venait de me lire.

Il se tourna vers moi et cette fois, je ne résistai pas. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai à l'étouffer.

\- Je suis désolé Draco, murmura-t-il contre mon épaule.

Je ne répondis rien. Désolé, je l'étais aussi car je savais bien que tout ceci ne nous mènerait nulle part. Je le savais et je n'avais pas le courage d'y mettre fin. A la place, je l'embrassai avec fougue. Il s'accrocha à mon cou et approfondit le baiser. Sa bouche se fit plus vorace tandis que je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions l'envie ou la patience de nous rendre jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le fis basculer sur le canapé sans aucun égard et je le possédai brutalement, de façon presque primitive, bien décidé à ne recevoir aucun ordre de sa part. Il dut le comprendre car il n'exigea rien.

J'étais en transe. Chacun de mes coups de rein était une punition, pour tous les deux. Parce qu'il était fort et que j'étais faible. Parce qu'il était le Diable et que je m'étais laissé tenter. Parce que je l'aimais et que ça allait me détruire.

 _Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était moi._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 août**

Aucun de nous deux ne parla plus de cette journée. Ni des mots blessants que j'avais dit à Harry ni du poème qu'il m'avait lu en retour.

Le lendemain, je lui avais donné son cadeau d'anniversaire : un recueil de textes grivois et érotiques. Il avait explosé de rire.

\- C'est toi qui t'es plaint que mes lectures étaient trop « sérieuses » et qu'elles ne parlaient pas suffisamment de cul, lui avais-je rappelé. Voilà donc de quoi satisfaire tes vices !

Il m'avait regardé avec un petit sourire en coin avant de dire :

\- Je parie que tu n'oseras jamais me lire ça…

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, avais-je répondu en lui prenant le livre des mains.

J'avais pris une page au hasard. Tiens, Théophile Gauthier. J'avais oublié qu'il avait écrit des trucs cochons celui-là… Je m'étais éclaircis la voix, avais relevé le menton et avec l'air supérieur d'un maître de conférence, j'avais déclamé :

 _\- Dieu fit le con, ogive énorme,_

 _Pour les chrétiens,_

 _Et le cul, plein-cintre difforme,_

 _Pour les païens ;_

 _Pour les sétons et les cautères,_

 _Il fit les poix,_

 _Et pour les pines solitaires,_

 _Il fit les doigts._

Harry m'avait regardé, perplexe. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre, il n'avait rien compris. J'avais éclaté de rire à mon tour et lui avais remis le livre.

\- Lis-le chez toi… avec ton dictionnaire ! On en reparlera après !

Nous nous étions bien amusés les jours suivants. J'aidais désormais Harry à traduire du français grivois plutôt que du latin. Ça nous avait valu quelques bons fou-rires et surtout de beaux rougissements à Harry… Hé oui, les plus beaux auteurs français pouvaient être très salaces quand l'envie leur en prenait.

Nous étions maintenant au milieu du mois d'août et notre routine avait donc repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry venait tous les jours. Il étudiait son latin ou pas. On parlait de moi, jamais de lui. Et selon ses propres termes : on baisait.

Ça m'agaçait. Et ça me faisait mal. Moi je lui faisais l'amour. Qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte me torturait à en crever. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit le jour de son anniversaire, malgré ce poème magnifique qu'il avait lu pour moi, j'avais chaque jour davantage le sentiment d'être seul dans cette relation qui n'en n'était pas une.

Et ça me tuait.

Comme à notre habitude, je le tenais contre moi, encore légèrement essoufflé du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre, que je venais de lui donner.

Je tendis la main pour prendre le bouquin sur ma table de chevet mais avant que j'aie pu l'ouvrir, il me dit :

\- Je suis allé chez Ron l'autre jour.

Je reposai le livre sans rien dire. Pour une fois qu'il me parlait spontanément de lui, je n'allais pas l'interrompre.

\- C'était l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Ginny.

Je ne savais pas trop bien ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je préférai donc garder le silence.

\- Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi lui faire comme cadeau, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Et que voulait-elle ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question même si j'étais certain que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

\- Tu as accepté ?

\- On… on va au cinéma demain soir.

\- Hm… le cinéma. Tellement… ordinaire. Ceci dit quand on connaît le niveau de vie des Weasley, même le théâtre de marionnettes devient un événement mondain.

\- T'as pas honte de dire un truc pareil ? jeta-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

La colère m'envahit comme un raz-de-marée.

\- Et toi Potter ? Tu n'as pas honte de me parler de tes projets avec cette… fille alors que tes cuisses sont encore collantes de mon foutre ! Elle le sait ta donzelle que tu te fais mettre depuis un mois et que tu en redemandes ?

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire et je détestais l'être mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Draco, je…

\- LA FERME ! DEGAGE DE MON LIT ! DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ?

Alors que je ne cessais de lui hurler de partir, je vis la peur dans ses yeux et ma colère fondit instantanément.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste las. Par tous les saints, ce gamin allait me rendre fou. Comment parvenait-il d'un seul regard à annihiler toute ma volonté ? J'étais à sa merci et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Harry, dis-je en soupirant… où va-t-on comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est, toi et moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Draco… tu l'as dit toi-même, je pourrais très bien être attiré par les hommes et par les femmes… Comment le savoir si je n'essaye pas ?

\- Essayer ? Bon dieu Harry ! Les femmes ne sont pas des objets d'expérience ! Les hommes non plus !

Je soupirai douloureusement.

\- La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, tu as dit que tu n'étais attiré par personne… à part moi. Ce n'est plus vrai ?

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il devait peser le pour et le contre avant de parler.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, dit-il enfin. Je ne vois que toi Draco. Je pense à toi à chaque minute. J'ai constamment envie d'être avec toi. En fait, j'ai constamment envie de toi tout court… comme si ma vie se résumait à toi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et je ne sais pas si c'est… normal.

\- Donc, tu me dis tu devrais aller voir ailleurs… chez cette… Ginny… pour savoir si tu t'attacherais à elle comme tu t'es attaché à moi ? C'est bien ça ?

\- En quelque sorte… même si dit comme ça, c'est…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Egoïste.

Je ne pus réprimer un ricanement.

\- C'est rien de le dire. Et de mes sentiments, tu en fais quoi Harry ? De mon attachement à moi ? Hein ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais savoir où me situer…

\- Je t'ai dit ça la première fois où on a couché ensemble ! A ce moment-là ce n'était que du sexe !

\- Et maintenant ?

Je le regardai, ébahi et je secouai lentement la tête.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu poses cette question. Tu n'as donc rien compris…

\- Si… si. J'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour toi mais je ne suis pas sûr… je ne sais pas… c'est tellement effrayant… tellement…

\- Destructeur.

\- Oui. C'est le mot. Et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir être… détruit.

Et voilà. Nous y étions. Le point de non-retour.

\- Je comprends. Va, Harry… Va tester la force de tes sentiments pour cette fille. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter. C'est impossible… Et ne reviens pas. Je ne partage pas. Jamais.

Il hocha la tête. Il se releva, s'habilla sans empressement. Quand ce fut fait, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je le dis encore. Je ne pourrai jamais le dire assez. Merci Draco. Merci pour tout.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fermai les yeux. Pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas le voir en train de me quitter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 août**

Les jours suivant son départ s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur insupportable. Je ne mangeais plus, dormais à peine, me questionnant inlassablement sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, avec qui il pouvait bien être. Avec cette fille, cette Ginny, sûrement.

Bien malgré moi, je fus sorti de ma léthargie par un coup de téléphone de ma mère. Elle et mon père souhaitaient que je vienne passer le premier weekend de septembre au Manoir, dans le Wiltshire. Ma mère avait une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour être honnête, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Mère, pourquoi cette invitation ?

\- Voyons Draco ! Depuis quand avons-nous besoin d'un prétexte pour voir notre fils unique ?

\- Je suis venu à Noël et à Pâques. Et il est convenu que je vienne en octobre pour l'ouverture de la chasse. Ne nous ne voyons jamais plus de trois fois par an et ça vous convient très bien comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Que se passe-t-il le premier week-end de septembre qui requiert ma présence ?

Ma mère me connaissait bien. Je l'entendis soupirer dans l'appareil.

\- Ton père a invité son associé, Matthew Greengrass pour une partie de golf, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- S'il espère encore me convaincre d'abandonner la littérature pour…

\- Non, Draco. Ça n'a rien à voir. Matthew Greengrass sera accompagné de sa femme, Eléonore et de sa plus jeune fille, Astoria. Elle a ton âge et elle…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, la coupai-je. Vous voulez me caser, c'est ça ?

\- Draco, tu as 21 ans…

\- Et alors ? On est plus au 19ème siècle que je sache ! Si je n'ai pas envie de me marier, c'est encore mon droit, non ?

\- Draco…

\- Non ! Tu diras à Père qu'il peut faire toutes les parties de golf qu'il veut avec son associé mais qu'il me laisse en dehors de tout ça ! Je suis désolée Mère. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Et je raccrochai. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un mariage arrangé… Je n'étais pas étonné, loin de là. C'était une pratique courante dans ma famille. Mes parents avaient d'ailleurs été « présentés » l'un à l'autre de cette manière. Par chance pour eux, ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs et ont fini par bien s'entendre, peut-être même à s'aimer… suffisamment en tout cas pour que je voie le jour. Mais moi je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas avoir à jouer la comédie du gendre idéal, faire semblant d'aimer une femme, devoir lui faire des enfants. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Déjà que j'étais obligé de dissimuler mes préférences, on ne pouvait pas m'en demander davantage.

A peine une minute plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. J'aurais dû me douter que ma mère n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Je décrochai rageusement.

\- Ecoute Mère, dis-je avant qu'elle puisse placer un mot. C'est inutile d'insister ! Que cette… Astoria se trouve un autre héritier pour se faire tringler ! Moi, je refuse, c'est clair ?

\- Heu… elle est jolie ? Car si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux toujours me la présenter, dit une voix grave que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Blaise ! Ce que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Tu es revenu ? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es revenu !

Un grand rire se fit entendre et il me réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

\- Oui, je suis revenu. Hier matin. Et je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais libre ce soir pour boire un verre.

\- Et comment ! L'Artesia, 20 heures.

\- Ça marche ! A ce soir !

Je reposai le combiné, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est la providence qui avait placé Blaise sur ma route et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

J'avais rencontré Blaise Zabini le jour de ma première rentrée à Hogwarts. On avait été répartis dans la même classe et placés l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était un garçon jovial, redoutablement intelligent et incroyablement beau. En peu de temps, nous étions devenus inséparables.

Nous avions toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. A douze ans, je l'avais consolé quand il avait appris que celui qu'il croyait être son père ne l'était pas. A quatorze ans, il m'avait serré contre lui en me jurant que le fait que je sois gay ne changerait jamais rien à notre amitié. A seize ans, nous avions pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui parce qu'Eleanor Brandstone l'avait largué pour Cédric Diggory, moi parce que Cédric Diggory m'avait plaqué pour Eleanor Brandstone. A dix-huit ans, il m'avait ramené chez lui parce que je venais de prendre la cuite de ma vie. D'abord à cause de mon père qui avait menacé de me déshériter si je refusais d'entrer à la faculté de droit et à cause de Blaise lui-même qui venait de m'annoncer qu'il partait étudier la finance aux Etats-Unis.

Les années avaient passé. Même s'il ne m'avait pas pardonné mon désastreux choix d'études, mon père avait finalement renoncé à me déshériter et j'avais survécu au départ de mon meilleur ami. Il revenait à Londres plusieurs fois par an et chaque fois, nous nous arrangions pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Ce soir encore, dans ce bar de Portland Place, alors que je l'écoutais me raconter sa vie à New-York, je m'émerveillai de ce que notre amitié ait survécu à la distance.

\- Bon assez parlé de moi, coupa-t-il. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là et tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions sur moi.

\- Parce que ta vie est passionnante Blaise ! Bien plus que la mienne…

\- N'importe quoi ! Allez, raconte-moi tout. Ta mère est sur le sentier de la guerre pour te caser, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… la fille de l'associé de mon père, dis-je amèrement en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

Blaise ne s'en étonna pas. Comme moi, il était issu d'une famille fortunée dans laquelle on considérait les mariages avant tout comme des contrats. Mais à l'inverse des miens, ses parents à lui se tenaient tranquilles car il convoitait depuis quelques mois la fille d'un riche homme d'affaires new-yorkais, parfaitement acceptable selon les critères de la famille Zabini. Selon les critères de Lucius Malefoy, la jeune fille aurait été écartée sur le champ car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que mon père détestait encore plus que les homosexuels, c'étaient les yankees. Je n'osai pas imaginer sa réaction si la « chose » en question cumulait les deux tares…

\- Ils ne savent toujours pas ? demanda Blaise, interrompant mon introspection.

\- Non. Je tiens à ce qu'ils terminent de financer mes études avant qu'ils me coupent les vivres. Ou qu'ils me renient.

\- Tu exagères.

\- A peine. Comment le grand Lucius Malefoy pourrait-il avoir engendré une tafiole, hein ? Je ne peux pas être son fils voyons !

\- S'ils en sont à essayer de te marier, tu ne pourras pas attendre d'avoir fini tes études pour leur dire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pour ce qui est de la réunion de famille prévue début septembre, je n'y vais pas, c'est tout.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton père lâchera l'affaire ?

Je soupirai. Blaise connaissait mon père aussi bien que moi.

\- J'ai une idée, dit-il alors. Je m'invite au Manoir ! Et je me charge de séduire la fille. Quand elle aura goûté au traitement spécial Zabini, elle ne voudra plus quitter mon lit. Entre toi et moi, y a pas photo ! Problème résolu.

\- Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends, playboy ? T'es pas le seul à être une bête de sexe !

\- Ah mais je ne doute pas que tu es le meilleur dans ta partie… mais tu es au courant qu'il s'agit d'une fille ? Qu'il y aura donc des seins dans le chemin, trop de hanches, trop de fesses et pas assez de pénis ?

\- Blaise, tu es déprimant.

\- Non réaliste.

\- Pfff… en plus, ça pourrait marcher, soupirai-je en finissant mon verre.

\- Evidemment que ça pourrait marcher ! Tes parents m'adorent ! Ils seraient ravis de m'avoir au Manoir.

Je levai la main pour attirer l'attention d'un serveur et lui commander un autre whisky. Le quatrième.

\- Ouais, pour sûr… ils t'adorent. Ils t'aiment plus moi.

\- Tsss… Draco, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis de t'adopter. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ! T'es intelligent, tu vas faire un boulot qui rapporte un max de pognon… et surtout… surtout, articulai-je en agitant un doigt vengeur dans sa direction… t'es hétéro !

\- Et accessoirement, noir. Ça fait un peu tache dans une famille d'aryens, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tutututut, dis-je en secouant la tête. Absolument pas ! D'abord, pour mon père, tu es métis, c'est important ! Ensuite, ma mère adorerait ça parce qu'elle pourrait parader dans les galas de charité en se vantant d'avoir sauver la vie d'un petit africain mal nourri et au ventre tout gonflé.

\- Faut que t'arrête de boire Malefoy, tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi.

Il voulut me retirer le verre d'alcool que le serveur avait enfin daigné m'apporter mais je l'en empêchai. C'est vrai que j'avais trop bu, l'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête mais je ne racontais pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est quoi le problème Blaise ? T'as pas envie d'entendre la vérité sur mes hypocrites de parents ? Ouais, ils préféreraient t'avoir toi comme fils car contrairement à moi, tu ne leur filerais pas la honte en société ! Toi, t'es un homme, un vrai. Pas une putain d'erreur de la nature.

\- Arrête un peu Draco… Tu ne leur as rien dit, tu ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir.

Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux.

\- Oh si, je le sais ! Ils vont d'abord croire que c'est une lubie, comme mes études de littérature. Ensuite, mon père dira que c'est à cause de mes fréquentations, que ce ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais fait des études convenables. Et quand je leur dirai que je n'ai rien choisi, que c'est ce que j'ai toujours été, alors ils me regarderont avec mépris et ils diront que je ne suis plus leur fils ! Et je pourrai m'estimer chanceux Blaise, parce que mon père lui, est encore convaincu que c'est une maladie ! Au siècle passé, il m'aurait fait enfermer !

Je terminai ma tirade les larmes aux yeux. Blaise me fixa comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais emporté de la sorte. Avec lui, je tournais toujours le sujet en dérision, disant que lorsque je l'annoncerais à mon père, je me déguiserais en drag-queen, histoire qu'il fasse une attaque. Blaise, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, ne savait pas qu'en réalité, j'avais une peur bleue de le dire à mes parents. Tout simplement parce que je crevais de peur qu'ils me rejettent.

\- Merde, Draco… je… je ne savais pas que tu le vivais si mal. Bordel, tu n'as jamais rien dit ! Je…

\- C'est rien Blaise… Je ne le vis pas si mal que ça, mentis-je. C'est juste que ces derniers jours ont été un peu difficiles.

\- Raconte.

Je soupirai en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Blaise, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus vu, j'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça.

\- Justement. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus vu et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie ! Surtout si tu ne vas pas bien ! Et tu ne vas pas bien, je m'en suis aperçu immédiatement.

\- Blaise…

\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cette histoire de mariage arrangé, je ne te croirai pas.

Devant son air buté et déterminé, je finis par tout lui raconter. Harry. Les cours. Le sexe. Mes sentiments pour lui. Mon addiction à lui. Son départ. La souffrance. Après une demi-heure de monologue ininterrompu, Blaise me fixa un temps avant de parler.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil pour un mec.

\- C'est pas vrai, niai-je mollement.

\- Si c'est vrai. Soit c'est toi qui larguais et t'en avais rien à foutre. Soit tu te faisais larguer et tu chialais pendant dix minutes avant de passer à autre chose.

\- T'exagère. Pour Cédric…

\- … t'as chialé pendant une journée, ok. Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de te faire McLaggen dès le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de dire ? Que je suis un bâtard sans cœur ?

\- Tu étais un bâtard sans cœur. Manifestement, ce… Harry t'a fait découvrir l'amour et les tourments qui vont avec. Et pour le coup, c'est lui le bâtard. J'ai bien envie de lui casser la gueule à ce petit morveux.

Curieusement, ça me fit du bien d'entendre Blaise prendre ma défense. Et ça me fit craquer également. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues avant même d'avoir eu le temps de l'empêcher.

Blaise voulut poser sa main sur la mienne mais je la retirai promptement.

\- Tu peux le dire, je ne t'en voudrai pas… Dis-le que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une tafiole à pleurer comme ça, dis-je en riant amèrement.

\- Tu as l'air d'un homme amoureux et qui a le cœur brisé. C'est tout. Et ça n'a rien de drôle, au contraire. J'ai vraiment envie de lui péter les dents.

Je souris devant son air menaçant.

\- Ça t'ennuie si on sort ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il en se levant. Attends-moi dehors, c'est moi qui t'invite.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la force de protester et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Quand il me rejoignit à l'extérieur deux minutes plus tard, il entoura immédiatement mes épaules de son bras.

\- Allez, viens là, dit-il en m'attirant à lui.

Je me laissai aller à cette étreinte bénéfique qui m'avait tant manquée. Un groupe de jeunes qui passaient nous regardèrent d'un drôle d'air et l'un d'eux ricana bêtement, ce qui déplu fortement à Blaise. Il se dégagea et apostropha le type.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? attaqua-t-il directement.

\- Blaise… laisse, soufflai-je, peu désireux de créer un incident en pleine rue.

\- Pas question. Alors ? répéta-t-il en se retournant vers le groupe.

\- Hé du calme, mec, dit l'un des types.

Alors que Blaise marchait droit sur eux, le groupe décampa à toute vitesse, pas téméraire au point d'en découdre avec un grand black baraqué et manifestement énervé.

\- Pfff… des lâches en plus, grogna-t-il. Allez viens.

\- Là j'ai vraiment l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse, râlai-je.

\- Mais tu es une demoiselle en détresse, Draco, répliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Non, ça c'est ton truc.

\- Ça pourrait devenir le tien si tu me laisses faire.

Je voulus lui faire un sourire aguicheur mais avec tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, je n'étais pas très sûr du résultat. Vu sa tête, ce ne devait pas être très réussi.

\- C'est bon Malefoy… quand tu commences à me faire des propositions, c'est que t'es vraiment bourré. Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas amoureux de moi ? minaudai-je pathétiquement.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas assez de seins, de hanches et de fesses.

\- Et si je prends du poids ?

\- Tu auras toujours trop de pénis.

\- On n'a jamais trop de pénis, assénai-je d'un ton docte en titubant légèrement.

Sur cette pensée très profonde, Blaise me ramena chez moi. A peine arrivé, je m'affalai sur mon lit et tombai endormi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **septembre**

La présence de Blaise durant ces quelques jours avait été réconfortante et j'avais fait en sorte d'en profiter au maximum. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais eu l'impression que tout était plus facile à porter.

Mais maintenant, il était reparti et ma douleur était revenue.

Allongé sur mon canapé, le regard vide et l'esprit ankylosé, je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me lever et aller décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait intempestivement depuis de longues secondes.

\- Allô.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Père.

\- Je serai bref. Je t'attends au Manoir demain. Je n'accepterai aucune défection, tu m'entends ? Aucune.

Je respirai lentement afin d'être capable de parler le plus calmement possible.

\- Ainsi que je l'ai dit à Mère, je…

\- Draco, que les choses soient claires. Jusqu'ici, j'ai accepté tes caprices. Que tu veuilles ruiner ton talent à apprendre des choses futiles, soit. Mais je n'accepterai jamais que tu déshonores cette famille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Me croyais-tu aveugle à ce point ? Ou bien stupide ? Tu crois sans doute que je ne suis pas au courant de ta… perversion ? Je n'ai rien dit parce que tout d'abord, il est ignoble et indécent de parler de... ça et ensuite parce que j'ai cru que ça te passerait. Mais non ! Comme pour tout le reste, il a fallu que tu t'entêtes !

\- Je ne m'entête pas Père. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, dis-je bien trop faiblement à mon goût.

Un ricanement méprisant me répondit dans le combiné.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir Draco. Je te laisse le choix : soit tu te fiances avec Astoria Greengrass, soit tu fais une croix sur la Sorbonne.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

\- Père… vous… vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, je le peux. Je finance le moindre centime de ta misérable existence Draco. Comment feras-tu quand je te couperai les vivres ? Tu ne pourras même pas terminer ton cycle d'études à Oxford. Tu devras te contenter d'un obscur poste d'enseignant dans une école publique pour chiens galeux. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Non. Il le savait très bien. Mon rêve, c'était d'enseigner à Oxford. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, conscient que ma vie était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi.

\- Ton silence est éloquent Draco. Je pense donc que je peux compter sur toi demain. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était 20 heures, j'avais passé la journée prostré dans un fauteuil, incapable de penser ou de réagir.

Le bruit de coups à la porte me sortit de mon demi-coma. Avais-je rêvé ? Le temps de me poser la question, les coups reprirent. Mon cœur accéléra brusquement.

Je courus presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais je m'arrêtai brusquement juste avant de l'ouvrir, la main sur la poignée. J'avais peur. Peur que ce soit lui derrière ce battant de bois. Peur aussi que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Peur de souffrir encore.

Finalement, je tournai la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il se tenait là, toujours le même, les mains dans les poches.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

\- Harry.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux entrer une minute ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sa voix était douce, il osait à peine me regarder. Je le toisai quelques secondes, avant de m'écarter sans un mot et de le laisser entrer.

Habitué des lieux, il se rendit directement au salon et je le suivis, toujours silencieux.

\- J'étais venu te dire que j'ai réussi l'examen de latin. Tu ne devineras jamais… la traduction, c'était la troisième catilinaire. L'examinateur ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais écroulé de rire sur…

\- Félicitation, le coupai-je avec un sourire crispé. Mais si ce n'était que ça, tu pouvais m'appeler ou m'écrire. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de te déplacer.

\- Si… si, je voulais te le dire en face. Et te remercier encore.

\- Hé bien, pas de quoi. Je suppose que tu vas fêter ça avec… Ginny, c'est ça ?

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Non… pas vraiment, non. En fait, je ne sors pas avec Ginny. On est allé au ciné ensemble comme prévu mais… c'est tout. Je… elle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Oh.

C'est tout ce que je fus capable de dire tellement mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. J'essayai de ne pas m'emballer à l'entente de ces mots, de crainte de mal les interpréter. Bien m'en prit.

\- Je vais partir Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as souvent demandé ce que j'allais faire une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme. J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis décidé. Je vais partir.

\- Partir ? Mais où ? Combien de temps ?

Ma voix était dangereusement partie dans les aigus tellement cette perspective m'anéantissait.

\- L'Italie, la France, le Canada, les Etats-Unis… L'Asie peut-être… J'ai envie de voyager, de découvrir d'autres choses. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

\- Mais… mais comment vas-tu faire ? Je veux dire… avec quel argent…

\- Suite au procès, j'ai reçu une indemnisation assez conséquente. Elle m'a été versée la semaine dernière. Je suis autonome financièrement et je compte bien en profiter.

C'était vraiment fini. Au moment où il m'annonça son départ, je pris conscience que, durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas cessé d'espérer qu'il revienne. Et cet espoir était définitivement brisé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était là devant moi, peut-être seulement pour quelques minutes, quelques secondes encore et moi, je gâchais ce temps précieux à rester là les bras ballants.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais te dire.

\- Quoi donc ? murmurais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi. Il semblait avoir trouvé une assurance qui lui faisait défaut quand il est arrivé. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Draco.

Un son ténu sortit de ma gorge. On aurait dit le râle d'un petit animal blessé. C'en était trop. Trop de souffrance, trop d'espoir, trop de cruauté.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que tu devais le savoir.

\- Bien. Si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux partir.

Ma voix était froide. Mon visage de marbre. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était le chaos.

\- Draco…

\- Quoi ? dis-je férocement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Que je me traîne à tes pieds ? Que je te supplie de rester ? Si c'est ça que tu attends, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends. Je… je n'attends rien en fait.

\- Alors, vas-t-en. J'ai assez souffert comme ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

\- Tu y es pourtant parvenu mieux que personne. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte !

Maintenant que j'avais commencé, il fallait que ça sorte.

\- J'avais des sentiments pour toi Harry ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi. Moi qui ne m'attache à personne, je suis devenu accro à toi, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis devenu faible et dépendant. Et depuis que tu es parti, c'est encore pire. Je me traîne comme une âme en peine, essayant vainement de t'oublier. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais je n'en crois rien ! Ces semaines qu'on a vécues ensemble, ce n'était que du sexe pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? De la baise, comme tu disais si bien ! C'était peut-être le cas pour toi mais pour moi c'était bien plus que ça ! Et aujourd'hui, tu reviens… pour me dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu pars ! Loin, pendant des mois ! Mais quelque sorte de monstre es-tu pour agir ainsi ?

Je terminai mon laïus incohérent, à bout de souffle. Harry avait les yeux baissés.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir et sans que tu saches… mais c'était égoïste, je m'en rends bien compte. Je te demande pardon.

En disant cela, il releva vers moi son regard trop vert.

\- Adieu Draco. Prend soin de toi.

Lentement, pour me donner le temps de reculer si je le voulais, il leva les mains et les accrocha à mon cou. Je ne fis cependant rien pour l'en empêcher, sachant déjà qu'il serait ma perte. Il m'attira à lui, approchant nos visages à tel point que nos nez s'effleurèrent et nos lèvres juste après.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un baiser nous unit. Cette scène, je l'avais déjà vécue des dizaines de fois, je savais ce qui allait arriver ensuite et à nouveau, je ne fis rien pour l'empêcher.

Sa bouche et la mienne se firent plus voraces et je tremblai quand il gémit doucement entre mes lèvres. En soulevant Harry en dessous des cuisses, je l'emmenai dans la chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit où nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, avec ardeur et tendresse à la fois. Nous nous dévêtîmes mutuellement mais sans empressement pour finir totalement nus, affamés de la peau de l'autre. Harry se retrouva au-dessus de moi, stoppant tout mouvement l'espace d'un instant. Il passa sa main sur ma joue en me fixant avec une telle intensité quand j'en fus bouleversé. Il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose de plus profond que les abysses. Il baissa les yeux en même temps qu'il se penchait sur moi, déposant des baisers le long de mon épaule, de mon torse, de mon ventre, jusqu'à prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche qu'il suça lentement, longuement, provoquant d'incessants gémissements de ma part. Pendant que sa bouche s'activait avec adresse, je sentis un doigt s'insinuer en moi. C'était inhabituel et je me crispai imperceptiblement. Je n'osai pas lui poser de questions, de crainte de briser l'instant. Quand je sentis un deuxième doigt venir fouiller mon intimé, je me dis que le moment que j'avais toujours attendu allait enfin arriver.

Comme s'il avait perçu mes pensées, Harry se redressa.

\- Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il avec une timidité qui contrastait violemment avec le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux.

\- Oh putain, oui… soufflai-je.

J'écartai alors les jambes dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Harry insinua un troisième doigt, m'occasionnant un sifflement de douleur, bien vite remplacé par une décharge de plaisir dans les reins lorsqu'il effleura ma prostate.

Pendant qu'il poursuivait son exploration, Harry dévorait mon cou, mon visage et ma bouche. Je ne maîtrisai plus rien, ni les mouvements convulsifs de mes hanches, ni mes gémissements. Harry retira ses doigts à temps, me laissant à un fil de la jouissance.

Je sentis alors son sexe se présenter à mon entrée. Il allait me prendre. Il me désirait et il allait me prendre. Cette simple perspective me rendit encore plus dur si c'était possible, tellement dur que c'en devenait douloureux. Son intrusion volumineuse provoqua une vive sensation de brûlure qui eut le mérite de soulager la tension dans mon membre.

Harry réprima tout mouvement, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Tout ce temps, il ne me quitta pas des yeux, me couvant presque du regard. Puis il se mit à bouger et j'appris le véritable sens du mot plaisir. Ses mouvements se firent amples et généreux, butant à chaque fois contre cette glande bienfaitrice enfouie en moi.

Je murmurai son prénom au rythme de ses coups de rein, de plus en plus soutenu. Lui, se pencha sur moi, recouvrant mon corps glissant de sueur avec le sien, emprisonnant mon sexe entre nos deux ventres et murmura :

\- Je t'aime tellement Draco. Jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un plus que toi.

Je ne sais pas si ce furent ses mots ou l'impitoyable friction de sa peau contre ma hampe, mais à cet instant, mon corps rendit les armes, fauché par un orgasme aussi puissant que dévastateur. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. C'est à peine si je vis Harry continuer à s'activer encore quelques secondes avant de se tendre brusquement dans une dernière poussée, jouissant dans un cri silencieux.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, Harry n'était plus en moi mais allongé contre mon flanc, comme il en avait pris l'habitude après nos ébats.

Nous restâmes silencieux l'un et l'autre, profitant de ces instants de plénitude que nous savions être les derniers.

\- Ça n'a jamais été de la baise pour moi, murmura-t-il finalement tellement bas que je dus faire un effort pour entendre. Me convaincre que c'était le cas rendait les choses plus faciles… Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble.

L'entendre énoncer ce que moi-même je me répétais depuis des semaines me fit bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, dis-je avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

\- Si. Et tu le sais aussi. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ta vie Draco. Tu as des rêves, des projets… des obligations. Et je ne pourrai jamais en faire partie.

\- Si tu parles de mes parents, c'est…

\- Ce sont tes parents, me coupa-t-il. Leur opinion a de l'importance, c'est normal. Si j'avais encore mes parents, moi aussi je ferais tout pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

J'émis un petit rire désabusé.

\- Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne rendra mes parents fiers de moi.

\- Il n'empêche que tu cherches constamment leur approbation.

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne parviens pas à leur faire face ? énonçai-je d'un ton choqué.

Il ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait parfaitement raison.

\- C'est de ma faute alors… résumai-je.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Nous sommes trop différents. Tu n'es pas prêt pour la liberté, pour tout laisser derrière toi… Et moi je veux être libre. J'ai vécu toutes ses années enfermé. Dans une maison, dans une école, dans mon propre corps aussi. Bizarrement, c'est toi qui m'as libéré et je t'aimerai toujours pour ça… mais...

\- Maintenant, tu en veux plus.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû m'accrocher de la sorte. Chaque jour que je me disais qu'il fallait qu'on arrête… mais j'y arrivais pas. Putain, j'y arrivais pas.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te lise quelque chose à chaque fois qu'on avait fait l'amour ? demandai-je après quelques instants de silence.

\- La première fois, c'était un jeu. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que tu me lisais avait un rapport étroit avec toi, ce que tu ressentais. Tous les livres que tu m'as lu, je les acheté, je te l'ai dit… pas seulement pour les traduire et enfin comprendre ce que tu me lisais. Aussi pour garder une part de toi, pour toujours. Où que j'aille, je les emporterai avec moi. Et quand je les relirai, ils seront la preuve que nous avons existé.

\- Tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ?

\- Non… pas cette fois.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa lentement. Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras et me fit rouler sur lui, m'invitant à l'aimer une fois encore.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **2 septembre**

Nous fîmes l'amour encore plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, incapables d'être rassasiés l'un de l'autre. L'aube pointait à l'horizon quand je finis par m'endormir, épuisé et douloureusement conscient qu'Harry ne serait plus là à mon réveil.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard, le soleil inondait la pièce. Je passai la main sur les draps encore tièdes de sa présence. Je remarquai alors une enveloppe posée sur l'oreiller à côté du mien. Son oreiller.

Je m'assis dans le lit avant de l'ouvrir, les doigts un peu tremblants. Je dépliai la feuille lentement. Elle était couverte de son écriture serrée et nerveuse, un peu brouillonne.

 _« Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force_

 _Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur Et quand il croit_

 _Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix_

 _Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie_

 _Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

 _Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes_

 _Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin_

 _A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin_

 _Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désœuvrés incertains_

 _Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

 _Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure_

 _Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_

 _Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer_

 _Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés_

 _Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

 _Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard_

 _Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson_

 _Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson_

 _Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson_

 _Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri_

 _Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs_

 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

 _Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux._

 _Louis Aragon._

Notre amour à tous les deux…

Un jour peut-être.

Harry ».

Je repliai la feuille et la remis dans son enveloppe. Puis je pris l'oreiller et le portai à mon visage. Je respirai profondément l'odeur qu'il y avait laissée avant de me lever.

J'avais une longue route à faire pour arriver dans le Wiltshire, où ma future épouse m'attendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Il y a des jours comme ça où un mot, une phrase, un odeur, une image vous ramène tout droit dans le passé. En l'espèce, c'est un petit livre d'à peine 50 pages que je donne à lire à mes étudiants chaque année… Dans de telles conditions, il y a peu de chances pour que je parvienne à oublier un jour.

Je referme ma mallette d'un coup sec et enfile mon manteau noir en laine. J'éteins toutes les lumières de la classe avant de la fermer à clé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à ressasser mes souvenirs mais toujours est-il que les couloirs sont complètement vides et silencieux. Le bruit de mes talons résonne sur le sol en marbre, se répercutant sur les murs de pierre. J'ai brusquement envie de quitter cette vieille bâtisse, immense et froide, pour le confort moderne de mon appartement londonien. Dieu sait que j'aime Oxford, ses tours gothiques, ses vitraux et ses murs sans âge qui ont vu passer les plus grands, d'Adam Smith, en passant par T.S. Eliot, Lewis Caroll ou J.R.R. Tolkien. Mais là, le silence et le froid ont quelque chose de profondément déprimant.

En courant jusqu'à ma voiture, je serre les pans de mon manteau contre moi pour me protéger du vent glacé et de la pluie qui tombe de plus en plus fort. Je bénis le système d'ouverture et de chauffage à distance de ma Jaguar qui me permet de me réfugier immédiatement dans un habitacle où il fait idéalement doux.

Avant de démarrer, je sors de la poche intérieure de mon veston un petit tissu en microfibres avec lequel je frotte doucement les verres de mes lunettes rectangulaires. En l'y replaçant, mes doigts effleurent une feuille de papier, pliée en huit et usée d'avoir été lue et relue. Ce simple contact me rassure. Un poème de Louis Aragon qui ne me quitte pas depuis dix ans.

J'allume le moteur et quitte le parking pour traverser la ville. L'avantage, c'est qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y aura pas trop de circulation. En m'engageant sur la M40 en direction de Londres, je note avec satisfaction que la pluie a un peu diminué d'intensité.

J'arrive chez moi une heure et demie plus tard. Je vis toujours dans le même appartement que mon père a acheté pour moi au moment où j'ai entamé mes études universitaires. De nombreuses raisons auraient pu m'amener à vouloir le quitter mais une seule, plus forte que toutes les autres m'incite à y rester.

L'endroit a cependant beaucoup changé. Je l'ai fait rénover à grands frais à mon retour de Paris. Je le voulais plus clair, plus lumineux, à l'image de l'appartement que j'ai occupé dans le Marais quand j'étudiais à la Sorbonne. C'était aussi une façon pour moi de le rendre plus facile à habiter, d'estomper les souvenirs sans toutefois les effacer.

J'ai dépensé sans compter. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas à me tracasser pour l'argent. Mon père était mort quelques mois avant mon retour en Angleterre d'une rupture d'anévrisme alors qu'il plaidait devant la High Court of Justice. Comme j'avais respecté sa volonté de me fiancer à Astoria Greengrass, il ne m'avait pas déshérité. Je me suis donc retrouvé, à 23 ans à peine, à la tête d'une fortune considérable. J'avais laissé ma mère occuper le Manoir qu'elle chérissait particulièrement. L'héritage de mon père et sa propre fortune familiale lui assurait l'aisance jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Dès mon retour sur le sol anglais, ma première décision fut de rompre mes fiançailles, au plus grand bonheur d'Astoria. C'était une femme charmante, cultivée et très belle, que j'avais appris à apprécier au fil du temps mais qui était désespérément amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre : un certain Neville qui, pour son malheur est le fils du jardinier des Greengrass.

Elle me l'avait fait savoir immédiatement le jour où mon père me l'avait présentée. De mon côté, je lui avais avoué avec une facilité déconcertante que j'étais gay et que si on me forçait à l'épouser, il était cependant hors de question que je lui fasse un enfant. Ces choses étant éclaircies, nous nous étions plus ou moins mis d'accord pour jouer la comédie du couple parfait tout en acceptant que chacun d'entre nous trouve son compte ailleurs.

Je sais qu'elle aurait parfaitement tenu son rôle d'épouse modèle et que nous aurions passé d'agréables moments ensemble, comme peuvent le faire des amis, mais cette situation avait ses limites et nous en étions tous les deux bien conscients.

Mon père nous fit donc une immense faveur posthume en trépassant, me libérant, ainsi qu'Astoria d'encombrantes obligations. Bien sûr Matthew Greengrass avait tempêté, fustigeant mes manières de vaurien et me menaçant de représailles judiciaires si je n'honorais pas mes engagements vis-à-vis de sa fille. Il fut cependant bien vite calmé quand je lui proposai de lui céder les parts du cabinet dont je n'avais rien à faire, lui permettant de devenir associé majoritaire. Ma seule condition avait été qu'il permette à Astoria d'épouser Neville. Il accepta bien vite, trop heureux des perspectives qui s'offraient désormais à lui.

Je soupire en accrochant mon manteau à la patère de l'entrée. La vie est curieuse par moment.

Je passe dans ma chambre enfiler des vêtements plus confortables puis me dirige au salon où je me sers un verre de ce délicieux whisky que Blaise m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Ça me fait penser qu'il va revenir pour Noël. J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir ainsi qu'Hannah, son épouse et Sarah, leur petite fille et accessoirement, ma filleule.

Des coups frappés à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je pose mon verre sur la table basse pour aller ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

Pansy Parkinson, ma nouvelle voisine. Pas méchante, mais plutôt collante. Elle semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur moi. Il faudra vraiment que j'éclaircisse les choses avec elle assez rapidement.

\- Bonsoir Pansy. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? dis-je d'un ton poli et distant.

\- Heu… je me demandais si tu avais du sucre. Je… je voulais boire un thé mais je n'ai plus de sucre. Or, j'ai horreur du thé sans sucre. Donc…

\- Tu voulais savoir si j'ai du sucre.

\- Heu… oui.

\- Attends-moi là. Je t'en apporte tout de suite.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je referme la porte et vais dans ma cuisine chercher une boîte entière.

\- Voilà, dis-je en rouvrant la porte. Je pense qu'avec ça, tu as de quoi faire.

\- Merci… Heu… Draco, je me disais… j'ai fait pas mal de thé… enfin… si ça te dit d'en boire une tasse avec moi…

\- C'est gentil mais non merci. Bonne soirée Pansy.

Et je referme la porte à nouveau.

Je retourne dans le salon et reprends la dégustation de mon whisky. Dehors, la pluie qui s'était pourtant calmée redouble maintenant d'intensité, battant furieusement contre les fenêtres.

J'allume la chaîne hi-fi. Elle déverse une douce musique jazzy qui couvre efficacement le bruit de l'eau. J'allais passer en cuisine pour me préparer à manger quand des coups résonnèrent à nouveau à ma porte.

Passablement contrarié d'être dérangé deux fois en une soirée, je décide d'en finir une bonne foi pour toute avec cette sangsue.

\- Ecoute, Pansy, tu es gentille mais je ne suis pas intéressé, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas…

Je m'arrête brusquement quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ma voisine qui se trouve devant moi.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

Je ne peux pas croire à ce que je vois.

Dix ans à l'attendre. Dix ans à espérer à cause d'une toute petite phrase. « Un jour peut-être ».

C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais voulu déménager. Parce que s'il revenait, je voulais lui donner une chance de me retrouver.

Et maintenant il est là, sur le seuil de ma porte, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je note immédiatement les changements: il n'est toujours pas très grand mais plus... étoffé, plus musclé, légèrement. Et plus vieux, évidemment. Mais ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes : verts, vifs, intelligents comme ils l'étaient quand il avait 17 ans.

Il me sourit, timidement. Je crois qu'il attend que je parle.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas changé le code de l'entrée.

\- Et toi tu t'es encore laissé surprendre par la pluie.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas. Malgré tous nos efforts, elles ne changeront jamais, dit-il en me regardant intensément.

Oui, ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes. Le constater a quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Tu es de retour pour de bon ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Plutôt de qui.

Il est appuyé au chambranle. Il dégouline tellement qu'une petite flaque s'est formée à ses pieds.

\- Entre, lui dis-je. Tu peux aller à la salle de bain. Je vais chercher des serviettes.

Dehors, il pleut à verse. Dans mon cœur, la tempête a cessé.

Enfin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

" _Le baiser frappe comme la foudre, l'amour passe comme un orage, puis la vie, de nouveau, se calme comme le ciel, et recommence ainsi qu'avant. Se souvient-on d'un nuage ?"_

 _Guy de Maupassant._

 **FIN**


End file.
